Kuroinu: Our bond to keep, Our war to fight
by Randomdude21
Summary: The Story of two twin boys in the land of Eostia, both are separated. One becomes a loyal knight to Olga Discordia and one becomes a loyal bodyguard to Prim Fiorre. Destiny dawn's on these two young men and how their bond keeps the other alive in a time of war and destruction. Rated M - Swearing, Violence, Sexual Theme, Alcohol.
1. Chapter 1, Our Bond is Stronger

**_Like I said guys one or two normal kuroinu fics cause I will be doing the Hellspawn of Eostia sequel and other story requests I've gotten so let's see if this story does good I'll be taking the Two Brothers and Bodyguard route so please enjoy and feel free to give me ideas_**.

**_Before The Black Dogs Rebellion, Before Celestine Lucross and Olga Discordia's war there were two brothers that would carve their names into Eostian History and change the lives of those around them this is their story_****_._**

_We were nothing but orphans, our Mother disappeared and our Father is dead is was only us. We are brothers, we loved each other, fought for each other and bled for each other, our bond is stronger than steel and thicker than blood._

**_Outskirts of Eostia_**

A camp held by the Orcs as they drank and played with their captives. But something filled them then just their lust it was blood.

Every child they deemed strong enough they had them battle for their amusement and satisfy their twisted ideals.

Two boys defend themselves as they battled a hobgoblin. One of the boys yelles out, "Brother!" The twin look as he ducked and slammed his fist into the Hobgoblin stomach and kneed it repeatedly as his twin came around and striked it with a rock.

It roared in pain before finally collasping, They both pant as the Orcs roared in excitement. They panted and dodged a Imp's claws til one of the boys grabbed it's throat and snapped it with ease. The boys were brought back into their cell as they huddle to each other.

They both had a fair skin tone but one twin had Elven ears as the other looked more human. The Elf shivered then his Human twin comfort him, "Shhh Aego calm down I promise we'll survive" he says, his twin Aego cried gently.

The Human twin held Aego's ear as he caress it, his Elven twin began to calm down. Aego always enjoyed having his ears caressed mostly when his mother or twin would do it.

"B-But Erik, w-what if they kill one of us?" Aego cried but Erik hugged his twin tightly. "That's not going to happen Aego I promise" He says as the door open as the Chief came in snorting.

"Alright boys it's time you did so well but me and boys need some relief we got very excited" The Greenskin grinned as Aego shivered as he approached him but Erik blocked the path.

"Please he's sick, use me instead" Erik says as Aego looked at his twin shocked. "Brother no!" Aego shouted.

The Chief grabbed Erik's arm and dragged him away as Aego screamed for his twin.

**_The Twin protected the other from pain_**

Erik winced and cringed as the Chief finished as he breathed out, "Not bad boy heh you and your twin are our main champions hell you got the smooth skin of a woman heheh" He says, a disgusted and hurt Erik hide his inner turmoil and rage.

Erik was brought back to Aego who rushed to him as he checked on him, his twin held a foul smell caused Aego to grit his teeth; his tears were hot and a vein popped in his fist.

"Aego..." Erik says as his twin looked at him as Erik smiles a bit and held a key, "We're leaving..."

Aego unlocked their cell allowing him and Erik to escape, they also help free the other kids and they ran into the forest.

Aego's Elven ear twitched as he heard a horn, "They know we escaped!" he shouted, Erik held his twin's hand soon they stopped at a steep hill and look behind them as the orcs surround them.

"Where you going boys?" The Chief said. Erik held a dagger. Aego's fear turned into anger, the orcs approached them, they lashed at the orcs.

Erik stabbed one of the orc's into the eye causing it to screamed in pain and Aego jumped onto one of them and bite down hard onto the Orc's nose tearing it off.

Erik managed to kill one orc and Aego disfigured the other but their victory is short lived as Erik is smashed with a club and Aego is hit under his chin.

Erik is dragged towards the hill as Aego tries to break free from the Orc and calls for his twin as he is thrown off of the hill.

"Erik!!" Aego shouted out with tear filled eyes.

Erik tumbled down his body crashing into trees, bushes and rocks; the torture the Orcs put him through toughen his skin but the hard surface didn't help.

Aego was dragged back to camp. He yelled at the orcs swearing he will kill every last one of their kind.

The Orc dragging Aego became annoyed and he prepare to bash his head but his own head rolls.

Aego looks in shock as a Blond Dark Elven Woman draws her daggers, "Get behind me" She says, Aego nodded.

The enraged orcs attacked the elf but her speed outmatched them and their bodies fell. The Chief order a retreat, The Dark Elf was prepare to chase them but she is called back by a voice.

"Chloe let them run" Aego looked at a another Dark Elf came, she wore a purple attire, a crown with raven like hair as she held a staff. The Blonde Dark Elf named Chloe bowed as she said "Lady Olga"

Olga looked at Chloe then at Aego. She approached him. "Tell me child what is your name?" she says, Aego looked into her eyes.

"A-Aego..I'm a slave to those orcs but also their champion as well as my twin" He says, Olga looks at him as she asked, "Where is your twin?"

Aego looked down his tears hitting the grass and he clenched his fist tightly, "H-He's dead...those f-fucking orcs killed him!...I want them dead if not all of those orcs!" He says and Olga kneeled to him and held out her hand.

"Pledge your loyality to me and you shall have your revenge Aego" She says. Aego wipes his tears and held her hand as he states "I Aego Blackclaw hereby swear my loyality to you Lady Olga" he says, Olga smiles.

"Good boy" She says.

**_Now to Erik_**

Erik coughed out hard, but got up and walked, he needs to find help or something to save his twin. Erik looks around and listens closefully as he hears two voices faint but close.

He walks and climbs up a tree as he spots two girls, a tall blonde donning a blue and white attire, she wore light armor and her hair was tied back with ribbons and she held a sword fighting some Hobgoblins.

Behind her was a girl shorter then her, she has pink hair, a white dress with a white and goldish pattern and she wore a tiara indicating she's a princess. The Blonde Knight spoke, "Prim go and hide!" she says. Prim nodded and ran as the blonde battled the Hobgoblins.

Prim ran til she trip on a exposed root and few Hobgoblins approached her and held her down as she squirmed, "No please!" she says but they laugh.

Something in Erik snapped, he watched kids his age and younger in the orc's camp as they were violated, he swore he will never allow it to happen again.

Erik dashed as he grabbed a rock cracked against the Hobgoblin face causing it fell over. "Get behind me!" he says and Prim looked at her savior and she did as she was told.

The Hobgoblins attacked, they lunged at him but Erik smashed the rock into them killing at least three but the one of them slashed his thigh.

Erik ignored the pain and bashed the Hobgoblin head open as he panted. "You okay?" He asks Prim who nods quickly.

Pain set in Erik causing him to wince and Prim ran to him and helped him walk, "Thank you, I'm Prim Fiorre" she says as Erik nods.

"Erik Blackclaw" He winces.

Soon enough Prim help Erik walked and finds the blonde knight, "Alicia!" Prim says then blonde knight looked and ran over.

"Prim are you okay?" She asks who nods, "I'm okay sister thanks to him" Prim introduces Erik to Alicia.

"I'm Alicia Artucus" she shakes Erik's hand who nods "Erik Blackclaw Lady Artucus"

Erik began to explain his story, Prim felt sadden and Alicia anger grew towards the orcs.

**_Years _****_has passed_**

Erik puts on his new clothing, he wore boots, brown trousers, leather woven armor and sheathed to his short sword to his hip as he popped his shoulder and also shoulders his poleaxe and walked escorting Prim.

Aego places his darkish knight armor, donning metal boots, gaunlets, chest piece, pouches for small arms and healing and he places his helmet onto him. He accompying Olga to her throne and stand next to her with Chloe.

Erik stood with Prim as they overlooked Feoh, 'Aego, I promise I will save you' He states.

'Erik...I will avenge you' Aego states.

**_The dawn of brothers has begun_**

**Okay basically I based Aego's armor on the warden from For Honor the Arcturus armor in case anyone got confused anyway this is my first normsl Kuroinu fic I hope did well****.**


	2. Chapter 2, Olga's Black Knight

Aego walked as fast as his feet could carry him. Entering the Throne room of Olga Discordia, Aego kneeled down and lower his head.

"Lady Olga" He says in firm but quiet tone. Olga Discordia looked at her new servant and began to speak. "Rise my Knight" She says. Aego stands up, holding his helmet; It's been two years since he has became her servant and his rage towards the Greenskins still grew inside of him.

"It seems a small insurrection has caught my attention in the southern area of Garcen led by a man named Darius, tell me my dear Aego will you handle this little revolt?" Olga says, her eyes focused on Aego's brownish eyes.

Aego bowed his head, "Consider the rebellion done" He says, placing his helmet on and Aego turns around and marches out of the Throne room. Once he enter the stables, he looks at the fresh recruits.

"First time?" He asks, the recruits nod quickly to which Aego salutes them, "Mine as well" He says and spurs the horse and rides for the Southern lands of Garcen.

**_Anserin south of Garcen_**

A man wearing chail mail armor with grey trousers, brown boots and he wore a shoulder guard bearing a Wolf or Dog on it with a scar on it's eye, skin was darkish color and he wore an eyepatch. The man grinned and drank some his ale and walked past his men.

Darius Avool, former member of the Black Dog Mercenaries and now leader of the Hounds of Anserin. He finally lead a successful revolt in Anserin and he has a garrison of men loyal to him, and not a care in the whole land of Eostia could ruin it.

Suddenly a horn is heard outside of his gates, One of his archers looks and sees a large number of knights approaching and one of the knights carried a banner with a fimilar symbol.

The Archer's eyes widen as he shouted out, "Milord! Dawn Templars! The Goddess has sent the Dawn Templars!" He shouted and rang the bell.

The bell echoed throughout the fortress, Darius walked over and looked over the edge and sees the Dawn Templars. A unit of knights mostly females and leading them is a woman with pinkish blonde hair, her armor looked like any regular knight's armor if it wasn't for her rather large chest.

Claudia Leviathan, The Goddess bodyguard and top elite knight and leader of the Dawn Templars. Darius took a swig and looked at the unit of knights then they stop their marching.

Claudia stepped foward, voice was firm enough that Darius and his garrison can hear. "Darius Avool! By orders of Celestine Lucross, Goddess Reborn and ruler of Ken, you are hereby put under arrest for crimes of treason, robbery and-" Claudia narrowed her eyes as she felt disgusted for she was going to say, "And the violation of multiple women of this land, surrender now and would you will be judged fairly" She says.

Darius laughs a bit before speaking, "Claudia Leviathan, I'm honored to gaze upon your presence and beauty" He says but Claudia shook her head.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Darius" She says but he laughed once more.

"Your welcome to come and try to take me from this fort Claudia, but of course I would prefer taking you and your knights inside this fort!" He says walking away drinking his ale.

Claudia grew tired of Darius, ordering her knights to assault the fort. Claudia and her Dawn Templars began their siege, they were able to break through the incomplete walls and engage Darius's milita.

Darius Miltia were harden soldiers but they lacked armor and tactics. Darius is a man of believing in using superior numbers then tactics.

However numbers doesn't mean victory. Claudia and her Templars are battle harden knights, they are females but they were full fledged knights.

Claudia twirled her blade deflecting one of the milita's sword stabbing him in the chest and slit a another's chest open.

"Give up Darius! your men are poorly equipped, you don't have a chance!" Claudia shouted and raised her sword. Darius snorted and stared at the Knight.

"Your quite confident Claudia, however that shall lead to your downfall" He says drawing his blade.

Letting out a warcry Darius rushed towards Claudia and the two clashed their blades. Claudia raised her sword deflecting Darius's strike and slammed her hilt into the man's side.

Darius winced and shoved Claudia back and let out rapid strikes towards her. Claudia defend herself quite well and was able to regain her footing.

**_Outside of the fort_**

Aego stepped off of his sword and gripped his sword handle. Once inside a few of Darius's men spotted him.

"Shit! reinforcements!" One of them shouted and rushed towards Aego. Aego drew his blade and swiped one of their blades away and cut the man down.

Deflecting a Swordsman strike and smashing his hilt into the man's nose and proceeds to use the Mordhau technique, grabbing the blade and hits his opponet between his neck and shoulder.

Once his opponet has fallen, more of Darius's militia ran towards Aego til he held his sword proper and shouted, "STOP!" which they did.

Aego had the spotlight now and begin to shout, "Darius! Darius Show yourself!" Darius halted his battle with Claudia since they heard someone shouting.

Darius walked over to his men and moved them aside and he looked at a young man in a black knight's attire making him stick out.

"Darius, your rebellion ends here! Trial by Combat right now!" Aego shouted but Darius laughed.

"Against you child? that's to easy" He says and rushed at Aego and battled him. Their blades clashed.

Darius is a skilled swordsman but just like his Militia, he had numerous flaws. He had many open points to be striked at.

Aego took the chance and slashed Darius's side open. The man cringed and fell to his knees and Aego twirled his body and decapitated Darius.

His body hunched over and his men were in disbelief. Aego grabbed Darius's head and showed it to his Militia and mounted it on a pike and stared at them.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you, to all those who dare to oppose Lady Discordia" Aego says and walks away sheathing his blade.

Claudia and her Templars were unable to understand what has transpired or who the young knight was, whoever he was he did Claudia and her knights a favor.


	3. Chapter 3, Little Princess and Feral Boy

Erik was brought to the city of Feoh. After meeting Princess Prim and Alicia however that was few years ago but Erik is still trying to get use to being out of the wild.

Erik now fully clothed and clean, browsered around the Fortress itself. Staring out of the window, looking at paintings and artifacts with curiosity. Prim thought it was adorable almost like he's a puppy. Prim giggled as Erik looked around the hallways, she founded it adorable watching Erik.

"Sir Erik, even during these times you still never cease to amaze me" Prim says with a smile. Erik scratches his cheek trying think on what to say to the Little Princess.

"Forgive me Lady Fiorre, I've lived in the wilderness for so long I'm still trying to get use to a normal life" He says but Prim smiles at him.

"Please Sir Erik, you have no reason to apologize and when we're alone call me Prim" She says. The young man shifted a bit before bowing, "I-If you say so...Prim" He says.

The Little Princess giggled and had him escort her to the garden. Prim always loved the flowers; Their colors and every flower has a meaning. Erik kneeled down to Prim's level and looked at the flowers with her, Prim is a very beautiful and cute Erik has met in his life.

Prim looked at Erik and smiled, she still remembers the day she met Erik and he protected her from those hobgoblins from violating her. After since that day Prim grew a crush towards Erik and she's begining to grow her own confindence.

"Sir Erik" She says, The young man looked towards her. Prim looked into Erik's eyes and smiled, "Thank you for saving me" She says.

Erik smiles back, "Of course my lady" Suddenly two are interrupted, Alicia Artucus; Prim's cousin and Sisterly figure. Prim ran to Alicia hugging her tightly.

"Alicia!" She says as the two hugged. Erik smiled and looked to the side rubbing the back of his neck, their sisterly reminded of him and Aego and he never forgot his brother and still promised to save his brother from the Orcs.

"Sir Erik are you alright?" Prim says, Erik looks at Prim; The Little Princess is close infront of him causing the young man to jump a bit.

Erik breathed a bit to calm himself and readjust himself, "I'm okay Lady Prim just-" Alicia placed her hand on her hip and stared at him.

"Your brother?" She asks, Erik looked away a bit sadden.

"Yes..." He answers, folding his arms; Erik still blames himself for not being able to save his twin Aego. Erik couldn't forgive himself to this very day.

Prim looked at Erik feeling sorry for him, holding his hand and grabbing his attention. Erik looked at Prim, "Sir Erik you did your very best to save your twin and I know you'll see and save him again" she says.

Erik blinked his eyes and nodded to which Prim smiled. Alicia patted his shoulder, "Don't be so hard on yourself Sir Erik" Alicia says.

The three walked back inside, and greeted the servants, and nobles. The trio meet one specific noble, He's a old man wearing a red beret, brownish trousers, brown boots and his hair is grey along with his mustace.

"Ah Lady Alicia and Prim" He says, the two Princesses nodded.

"Sir Beasley" Alicia says as the old man smiled a bit.

Whatever the reason was, Erik didn't trust Beasley more or less, he didn't enjoy his existance. Beasley looked and Erik and let out his hand.

"You must be Sir Erik, I am Beasley" He says, Erik leaned down and sniff the man's hand a bit causing Beasley to fill uncomfortable.

Prim giggled a bit, "Sir Erik I believe Sir Beasley wants you to shake his hand" She says to which Erik shook the old man's hand and began to apply pressure.

.

.

.

Alot of pressure, Beasley's hand felt like it was being gripped by a bear's maw. Beasley winced in pain til Alicia stepped in, "Sir Erik I believe that's enough" She says and Erik let's go.

Beasley rubbed his hand a bit and Erik looked at the noble, "Sorry Sir Beasley" He says.

"T-That's alright I assure you" He says before excusing himself and leaves.

_**Barracks of Feo****h**_

Erik blocked two of the knights strikes with his wooden staff and twirled smacking the staff into their backs.

The two knights winced and continue to attack til Erik ducked and tripped them and came tumbling down. He laughed a bit and helped them up.

"You two did well" Erik says but the two sighed a bit.

"Thanks Sir Erik but we're not nearly as good as you are Sir" The young knight said but Erik patted his head and smiled.

"Hey don't give up so easily just keep trying your hardest and you'll become a great knight" He says.

Soon a fellow knight into the barracks and called out, "Bandits! Bandits coming from the East!"

Erik and the other knights grabbed their weapons. Erik stayed with Prim as Alicia commanded the knights to handle the bandits.

Prim decided to take a little walk through the forest and Erik escorted her. Prim smiled cause she loved and nature and she finally has some time with Erik.

Erik shoulder his poleaxe, walking with Prim through the forest, it was quiet the only sound was them walking and the birds chirping.

Prim pointed towards a stream and held Erik's hand almost literally dragging him. Prim sat down and looked into the stream and watched the small fish swim through it.

Erik stand next to Prim, he did actually enjoy the peace of nature and it is good and beautiful site.

Prim noticed a little a rabbit, "Aww what a cute rabbit" She says but the rabbit ran off and Prim chased after it, "Wait little rabbit!" She says.

Erik followed Prim, "Lady-er Prim! Wait!" He shouts and follows her almost looking her in his field of a vision.

Once he lost sight of her and held his head, Alicia is going to have his head if anything happened to Prim. Erik walked and sniffed the air, the Greeenskins used him as a hunter for a time so the only thing he's thankful for.

Prim's scent was faint but he got it and walked towards, suddenly a scream is heard so Erik ran towards it and found a small scouting party of bandits.

One of them held Prim and placed a dagger to her neck. "Alright Kiddo lower your weapon or your little lover gets hurt" He said.

Prim shouted out, "S-Sir Erik go! safe yourself!" The bandit held the dagger closer to her neck, "Shut up!"

Suddenly they heard a growl almost like a beast growl and it was coming from Erik. He let out a growl and snarl like a wild animal.

Holding his head up, his eyes were different; His pupils were shrunked and his brown eyes were turning greyish.

Erik snarled, bearing his teeth like a wolf and then he drew his short sword and threw it into the Bandit who was holding Prim hostage.

His blade snuck into the man's chest and Erik rushed the group, swinging his poleaxe and slashes one of the bandit's chest open.

"Kill him!" The spear wielding bandit shouted and thrust his weapom towards Erik who deflected his attack and released his weapon.

Erik swiped at the man who backed up and held his face, He was bleeding and beared claw like scars on his cheek then Erik lowered himself and swiped upwards into man launching him back.

The bandits ran away in fear as Erik prepare to chase them but Prim grabbed his hand stopping him. Erik stopped and calmed down.

"Sir Erik it's okay, I'm okay, Prim says to calm the feral boy down.

Erik breathed hard since his feral side just came out and Prim hugged him tightly to which he returned the hug.

Prim rubbed his back, saying "Everything is okay" Erik calm down and held Prim tightly.

His inner beast has awoken.


	4. Chapter 4, Art of War

Eostia has been in a time of peace but peace doesn't last forever. Olga Discordia, Queen of Garca and Celestine Lucross the Goddess Reborn of Ken, these two rulers were close friends but now that friendship shall be put to the test.

Ken and Garca have been having border skirmishes with each other til Olga had her troops mobalize and enter the lands and being to conduct raids mostly on human lands.

Aego watched, he hated this but he can't speak out against Olga. She saved his life and she's his only chance for revenge, Aego turned to his troops. "Listen up! under no circumstances shall any of you attack the civilians only attack the soldiers! If I see or heard any of you filithy demon harming any civilians especially women or children" Aego glared at his demon troops through his helmet.

"I will personally kill you myself" He says and begin the raid. The guards were overwhelmed by the demonic forces under Aego's command.

One of the guards rushed towards Aego only to be cut down swiftly. Sheathing his blade and order his troops to route the enemy forces and keep them from sending out any messengers.

"I-It's Him!" One of the Guard said, his voice was in terror. Aego The Black Knight of Olga Discordia also just know as The Black Knight grew quite of a reputation from ending small revolts to killing well known Commanders and Generals of many armies, Aego became a feared figure in Garca but also well respected since there are no reports of him harming any Wounded or Civlians.

Drawing his blade and begining to cut down

Aego walked clenching his fist tightly, this didn't feel right none of this felt right. Hearing the cries of a woman and child. Aego began to sprint to the cries and watches his demon troops pull a young child from her mother.

"Mommy!" the little one cried. Reaching for her mother only to be tossed to aside like trash, Aego's eyes narrowed in anger, He remembers being tossed to the aside before. Nightmares still plagued him, Aego is snapped out of his trance.

The Moment the mother was thrown onto the cold ground. The demons drooled at her body and began to tear her clothing, "No! Please Stop!" She shouted.

Aego slowly began to twitch and walked towards the situation. "Enough!" He shouted gaining the attention of his men, Aego swung his blade decapitating the Orge.

"L-Lord Knight!" The Imp said in fear as Aego glared at the Imp through his visor before clevering the imp in half.

Aego let out a metallic hiss and held his blade. "I thought...I told you...demon filith my specific order" He says and stares at the rest, then one of the demon snarls and approaches Aego.

"You think we're going to listen to a damn child like you?!" He says snarling, Aego breathed deep.

Not saying a word Aego slammed his helmet into the demon drawing blood. Snarling and holding his bloody nose as Aego severing it's legs and holding his sword's pommel and stabs down into the demon's throat.

Removing his blade, Aego looks at the mother and motioned her to take her child and leave the village. Letting out a hard sigh and looked at scared demons, "Next time..I'll use the rest of you as examples" He says

Walking away and removing his helmet, Aego patience is starting to thin with these demons, He hated them but he hated the Greenskins more.

**_City of_****_ Feoh_**

Erik walked with Alicia and Prim through the Fortress and came across Claudia. Claudia looked at the trio and smiled, "Alicia, Prim and Erik It's great to see you three again" She says.

Erik knew Claudia ever since he was brought to Feoh, It felt almost like it was only yesterday.

**_Memory Sequence_**

_Erik looked around in circles inside of the city of Feoh. It was enourmous city from what he saw._

_"I'm taking that your amazed?" Alicia says, the young man nodded at the Princess Knight. Prim giggled a bit and approached Erik, "Tell me Sir Erik what do you and your twin do before you both were captured"_

_Erik rubbed his hand a bit, "Well me and Aego were survivalists due to our Father's teachings, we learned to hunt and how to survive in nearly any weather" He says._

_Prim was amazed and Alicia had a look of interest. The two Princesses walked the young man into the castle, Erik looked at everything he set his eyes open._

_Erik started to sprint a bit catching Prim and Alicia off guard and follow him. Erik sniffed the air and felt his wild senses can control._

_His feet picked up faster and speed increased until he bumped into a much larger woman. Erik stumbled a bit as so did the large lady, "Are you alright young squire?"_

_Looking at her, She is a tall woman, her hair was long and tied up a bit, her armor looked like light armor, and she is a quite beautiful sight._

_Erik slowly nodded, Alicia and Prim finally caught up with the boy. Alicia looked at woman and bowed quickly, "L-Lady Claudia" She says._

_Claudia_ _smiled, "Alicia my beloved student" Alicia looked up to Claudia like a mother since she trained her to be a knight when she was a squire._

_Alicia bowed again, "Please excuse him he's Sir Erik Blackclaw; We found when Prim and I camping soon we were attacked by Hobgoblins, I had Prim to go run and hide and from what Prim has told me, Erik appeared and protected Prim and he told us that he and his twin were child slaves and gladiators for a clan of Orcs" She says._

_This shocked Claudia, not only was this young man was a slave but a fighter for the Orcs, she shudders of what He and his twin had to do for the Greenskins. Approaching Erik, Claudia smiled at him._

_"Your safe now Sir Erik" she says, Erik blinked his eyes and nodded._

**_Memory Sequence End_**

"Lady Claudia" Erik says and bows, Claudia is a amzing Swordswoman and Leader of the Dawn Templars.

The Trio gain word from Claudia that Queen Olga Discordia has began to attack nearby villages the skirmishes went to full battles and The Goddess Reborn has requested the aid of Mercenaries called the Black Dogs.

The group rode for Ken, Erik has heard of the Black Dogs, their a pack of Mercenaries and Sellswords and lead by a man named Volt, considered to be a great tactian and hero.

Erik spurred his horse causing it to gallop faster, rubbing his middle feeling Prim's arms makiny sure she's hanging onto him.

Prim blushes as she felt Erik's hand onto her little arms, she hugged his back clinging to him so she doesn't fall off 'Sir Erik...' She said his name in her mind.

The City of Ken was in their sights and outside is a rather large force of Mercenaries, The Black Dogs Erik assumed.

**_City of Ken_**

Erik eyed the city, it amazed him on how large it is, this is truly the home of Celestine Lucross.

Shouldering his poleaxe and going up the stairs with Alicia, Prim and Claudia. Once inside they meet Celestine Lucross The Goddess Reborn.

"Claudia, Alicia, Prim and Sir Erik I presume?" She says, Erik nodded.

From his point of view, Celestine is indeed a Goddess, her long blond hair, her were green like emeralds, her clothing was show she is indeed intact with nature.

"Y-Yes My Lady, I'm Erik Blackclaw" He says holding his poleaxe. Celestine took a good look at Erik, she's heard of his past and it sadden her that such a young man like Erik has suffered so much.

Just then a middle aged man stepped in, he had tan skin, scar onto his cheek, he wore light armor and his shoulder guard had a dog with a scar and on his back was a red cape and giant blade.

"Lady Celestine my men are ready to begin" He says, Celestine acknowledged the man. "Sir Erik this is Sir Volt of the Black Dogs"

Erik looked at the man and nodded, "I'm Erik Blackclaw, Loyal protector to Prim Fiorre" Volt grinned a bit.

"Erik huh? That's a strong name kid" He says.

Celestine watched to the two men talked til she spoke, "I hired Volt and his men to help bring an end to this war, I wish for the capture of Olga Discordia, I only wish to end this wae peacefully"

Volt saluted and bowed, "Of course" Volt departed to rally his men. "Now Sir Erik, I wish for you to accompanying Sir Volt if you may" She says.

Finally a request to travel, "Of course My Lady" He says. Prim smiled at Erik and held his arm and Erik looked at the little princess as she said.

"Sir Erik do please come back unharmed" She says, Erik kneeled and kissed Prim's hand.

"Of course my Lady" He replied.

**_Outside of Ken_**

Erik approaches Volt, "I was requested to help you and your band" He says to which Volt laughed a bit.

"The more the merrier" He says, guiding Erik to meet his two lieutenants. One is a man in his possible 20's, he wore brown trousers and boots and a green vest.

"This is Hicks and that's Kin" He also introduces his main mage. A young man like him who wore a cloak, glasses and carries a book.

"Greetings" Erik says as Volt turns to his men and held his hand up. "Listen up! We are being paid to take down Olga Discordia, this will not be a easy task we may face heavy resistance but we have faced more dangerous foes! For The Black Dogs!" Volt shouted.

His men cheered and prepare to move for Garca.

**_The Black Fort_**

Aego carried his helmet as Chloe accompying him, Chloe looked at Aego; He is a half breed like her and she understands the pain Aego went through.

The pair approached Olga as they bowed and kneeled. Olga eyed her two most loyal servants.

"Chloe, Aego my most loyal servants it has reached my attention that the Black Dogs are to be attacking us" She says.

Chloe narrowed her eyes, she heard of them, now a band of mercenaries this just show how desperate Celestine is.

Aego spoke, "They will fail like the others my lady I shall see it through" He says.

Olga sat up from her throne and stepped down and placed her hands onto Chloe and Aego's shoulders.

"Remember you two are important to me" She says.

Aego and Chloe will remember what their Queen told them.


	5. Chapter 5, Brothers in Arms

**_Hey everyone Randomdude here, I haven't really seen any Kuroinu/Fallout stories unless I haven't looked hard enough I was thinking of doing one The Courier Six. Let me know what you guys think and also thanks for favoriting and following this story_** **_and one more thing guys if you gave me ideas I didn't forget them I just been busy that's all._**

Erik began his travel with Black Dogs to Garca, he's only heard tales of Garca. It's home to Olga Discordia and she rules the land. Garca is home to the Dark Elves and it's said that Olga's army is mostly beasts then her own Dark Elves.

"Lord Volt it's him!" One of the scouts shouted. The Black Dogs stop their march and spotted a lone horseman only difference is he wore a darker clothing then any knight he's seen.

Volt looked and narrowed his eyes, "So that's Olga's Black Knight?" he says.

Erik blinked and looked at the knight, 'That's him?' he thought of it, he heard rumors of Olga's Dark Knight. Armies either surrender or flee from the battlegrounds when he appears, He mostly focus on killing Orcs and he fell many armies and mercenary bands.

"Should we attack?" Erik looked at Hicks who spoked out. Taking him out could deliever a serious blow to Olga but it's not a good idea to underestimate your opponent.

"No he's just scouting us, if he wanted to attack he would at least have an army or archers since he has the high ground" Erik said, locking his eyes on the knight and somehow he knows he's looking at him.

The Knight rode back from where he came and Volt order his mercs to continue to travel forward.

Once they setted up camp, a small group of Hobgoblins and Imps attacked. Volt order a defensive tactic but what suprised him was Erik strayed from the group and engaged them.

Erik swung his poleaxe as it clevered a Hobgoblin in half. "Die human!" the Imp shouted, wielding a dagger but Erik thrusted his poleaxe stabbing the pike into the imp and flinging his corpse back.

Burying his weapon into the charging Hobgoblin's skull and drawing his short sword and begins choping the imps in his way.

Volt drew his sword let out a warcry and order his men to support Erik. The Black Dogs battled the Imps and Hobgoblins and manage to drive them back.

"Your quite skilled kiddo" Volt says, Erik looked at the man and nodded.

**_Aego's perspective_**

Aego eyed the mercenaries and rode back into Garca, he needed to report this to Olga.

Once he returned, Aego approached Olga and removed his helmet as he kneeled.

"Lady Olga, it seems The Black Dogs are making quick pace towards Garca, they already defeates the small unit of beasts we sent for him" He says, Olga looked at her knight.

"Rise Aego" She spoke in a soft tone to which he complied, "These mercenaries are not to be underestimated, they are lead by a man named Volt; He's a fearless leader and strategist, he'll be a foolish but dangerous foe"

Chloe looked at her Queen, she could see distress in her eyes. Chloe held her arm tightly, these filithy humans are causing her lady so much trouble.

Aego held Olga's hand, "To me it doesn't matter who leads them, they shall fall like the other mercs I've face, none of them shall reach this fortress; even if they do they won't leave it alive" Aego said in courageous tone.

Olga smiled at Aego, "Very well my dear Aego"

Aego dismissed himself and made his way to pits. The pits held beasts loyal to Olga or at least Aego makes them. Standing above the pits, Aego looked at the Orges, they disgust him to no end.

"Hear me beasts, your Queen wants each and one of you to combat the Black Dog Merecenary Band! those who comply shall be awarded of anything of their choosing" Aego looked at the beasts as they drooled and he can smell their musk.

"Anything but Lady Olga and Chloe, you filithy beasts" Aego hissed and held his sword's handle, as much he wanted to butcher them, these beasts are important in picking off the Black Dogs.

Aego walked away from the pits and returnes to his chambers, sitting on his bed. Placing his hands into his face and letting out a heavy sigh 'I promise Erik, after I deal with these Black Dogs I'll hunt down every last Greenskin' He says to himself'.

**_Back to Erik and The Black Dogs_**

Erik sniffed the air, it had a rather strange scent in it. The Black Dogs came across a field and once they begin to travel through it, real trouble began.

The first Dog to fall, a pike came out of the ground and impaled the man. The group look in complete shock as more of their friends are imapled.

"Everyone hold your ground!" Volt shouted, Erik sniffed the air.

"This entire area is trapped" Erik says, "They hidden traps in the ground, and from the scent it seems they already had some victims before us"

Volt rubbed his chin and turned to his mage, "Oi Kin, trace the area" He says, Kin readjust his glasses and contradicts a spell highlighting the area.

Numerous of traps were found, so the Black Dogs had to carefully make their way through the traps.

They survived and continue to travel into Garca, once the Black Fort was in their sight, many of Dogs had second thoughts but pushed away their fears.

The Dogs charge and began the siege, Many beasts and demon came and battles the Dogs. Volt's tactics and Kin's magic manage to fend of the defenders.

Erik swung his poleaxe into a Imp and kicks a another into it's chest. Grabbing hold of a Hobgoblin and preceeds to snap it's neck as Erik bludgeoned a Orge to death with his weapon.

"Over the walls!" Erik shouted, The Black Dogs manage to take the walls but had one more issue, The Black Knight.

He stood and slaughtered any Black Dogs in the way, twirling and slashes two of the mercs in half. Erik ran over and clashed his poleaxe into his sword and manage to push him back.

Hicks came over and threw a few knives towards to which he deflected but was distracted and Erik slammed the staff of his weapon into him pushing him back.

"You fight well, My Lady would love to see you what you want Dog" He says, Erik narrowed his eyes and followed him into the fort.

The two make their way into the throne, there Erik finally meets Olga Discordia.

"Now what is it you want little doggy?" She says, Erik swallowed hard so many lives are endanger, hopefully he can end this war.


	6. Chapter 6, Bathized In Fire

Erik looked up to Olga, her eyes staring him down. Erik shoulder his weapon and began to speak.

"I do not speak for the Black Dogs, I speak for Celestine Lucross" Erik kneeled a bit, "Celestine only wishes for you to be brought to her unharmed"

Chloe was first one to step up, holding her dagger ready to kill this human right now. As far as she knows he's trying to deceive them, and he is with those filithy humans, The Black Knight placed his hand on Chloe's hand stopping her and she began to calm down.

A moment of silence has passed, Olga place her hand on her cheek and looked at Erik and then her knight.

Aego nodded and stepped towards Erik no knowing they are twins, draws his blade.

"Trial by combat" He says.

Erik held his poleaxe and combat his unknown twin. Dodging his slash and swings his axe but Aego dodged and went for thrust with his blade.

Erik stepped to the side and slammed the staff under Aego's chin and got a little glimpse of him but fixed his helmet and slashed at his poleaxe and push him back.

Aego slammed his pommel into Erik's stomach and smashed his fist into his face.

Gritting their teeth and continue to battle each other as they clash their weapons together and try to push the other one back.

Shoving Erik back, Aego grabbed his blade and hammered the guard into Erik's shoulder causing him to wince and uses the guard to trip him and prepare to stab him.

Erik swings his poleaxe knocking him over and drawing his own blade and clashes it against Aego's.

The two were getting tired but continue to fight. Erik smashed his pommel into Aego's wrist causing him to yell in pain.

Olga tighten her grasp onto her staff tightly, his human dares to not only invade her land and her home but harm her dear Aego?

Aego held his weapon and pulled up his sleeve and get his wrist. Erik looked at his opponet wrist who beared a brand.

The brand bore a skull with two axes behind it and pikes appear from it's skull. Erik knows that symbol he, Aego and the others all beared that symbol.

**_Memory Sequence_**

_Erik gritted his teeth hard as the brand touches his skin. His skin burned and the brand made a hiss, after the branding Erik was brought back to his twin and other kids._

_Erik looked at his brand it still hurts but he knows he can bare it __longer for his twin's__ sake, for everyone's sake._

**_Memory Sequence End_**

"Your brand!" Erik shouted but Aego glared at him through his helmet.

Shouting out at Erik, "What about it?!" he says holding his blade but Erik showed off his brand.

"I have one to, you and I are from the same Orcish tribe we were slaves..Sir Knight remove your helmet" He says.

Stabbing the ground and removing his helmet.

Erik eyes widen big as he looked at his twin, "A-Aego.." He says but Aego narrowed his eyes, "How do you know my name?" Aego says.

"Aego, It's me Erik" He says causing him to rub his eyes and shake his head.

"N-No not possible, My Erik died!" Aego shouted, Olga looked at Erik with curiosity.

Erik grabbed Aego's shoulder causing him to flinch and he whispers to him, "It's me Aego.." "Erik..."

Aego looked at Olga and bowed knowing his lady wants a explation. "My lady this is Erik my twin" he says.

Olga and Chloe blinked their eyes in confusing, they know Aego has spoke of his twin but they never thought he be a human.

Erik cleared his throat, "Yes I am indeed human, half human actually me and Aego are half human and half elf but my twin absorb the Elven traits while I didn't, neverless Aego and I are brothers and we our bond is what keeps us alive"

Blinking eyes are a bit but Olga snapped out of her trance. "I-I see now, now then Celestine wants me brought to her?" she says.

Erik nodded, so The Queen stood up from her throne and approach him and held his and Aego's chins and looked at them. They are indeed twins and they look identical minus Aego having Elven ears.

"Very well Sir Erik I will comply however swear that no harm is come to me or my subordinates" Olga says releasing Erik's chin as he kneeled and placed his fist to his chest.

"I Erik Blackclaw hereby swear my blade and blood to protect you and your underlings Queen Discordia" He says.

The doors burst open causing Erik and Aego to grab their weapons. Revealing to be Volt and the dogs, Erik relaxed but Aego didn't.

"Ha! nice job Erik" Volt says with a grin, Olga narrowed her eyes in anger, Chloe and Aego ready to slew his man and his band.

"Oi Erik whose the bastard who looks like ya?" Hicks called out, Aego twitched a bit and held his sword ready but Erik stopped him.

"My Twin" He says, confusion spread among the Black Dogs until Erik clarified on the story.

Two of the Mercs stepped towards Aego but Erik raised his poleaxe at them. Volt looked in confusing, "Erik what are you doing?"

Erik snapped his eyes towards Volt and the mercs, his eyes mimicking that of a feral animal. "Don't...any...of you...touch my twin" He says in a slow and growling tone.

Most of dogs were in a cold sweat, Olga shift her gaze towards Erik. This human had the aura of that of a wild animal out for blood.

Volt laughed a bit, "Alright Alright but we have to keep him grounded" He says, Erik sighed and nodded.

Soon Aego, Chloe, Olga and any other Dark Elfs were placed in holding cells. Erik held his twin's hand, "I promise Aego once this war ends we can go back to normal lives" He says, Aego smiled at his twin "Of course" he says.

Erik walked out of the dungeon and approached Volt who was sitting on Olga's throne. "Volt shouldn't we make pace back to Ken?" He says as Volt rubbed his chin.

"Tell you what Erik give me a few days for us to settle down and I'll see that we make a move" He says, Erik nodded and walked away.

Gazing upon the group, The Dogs drank and cheered for their victory. Kin read from the books and Hicks practice his throwing talent with his knives.

Erik rubbed his neck and spat down on a chair and drank some ale, Volt was right this is a hard fought battle so they need tl rest for a bit.

**_Days Pass_**

Erik sighed out in frustration and approached Volt again, "Volt, we have been here for the last five days we should of be moving by now" He says in irritation.

Volt popped his shoulder, "I've been thinking Erik, we're men and we always have to do the hard work while the women such as Celestine watches with no problem" He says, Erik narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Meaning?" He says.

Volt sat up and held Erik's shoulder, "I'm saying that we all men of Eostia should rise up and bring a new age to Eostia where men are kings and women are back where they originally belong, hell kid we can use men like you and your twin and you'll be given anything you want; Land, Riches even Women of your chosing" He says with a grin.

Erik nodded, "Your right Volt" He says with a smile, a smile through gritted teeth.

"Glad you agree kid! Welcome to Black Dogs!" He says, "Since your new why don't you go have some fun with those Dark Elf bitches"

Erik nodded and left for the dungeon.

Once inside, Erik grabbed the key and unlocked every cell door, freeing as many Dark Elfs as possible.

"Aego we need to go now!" He says, his twin getting up fast. Grabbing his Poleaxe, Aego helps escort Olga and Chloe out of their cell, Olga placed her hand on a wall as a loose brick is pushed inwards and reveals a secret passage.

Once they make their way down the passage, Aego grabbed his helmet and sword while Chloe restrap her daggers to her.

"Lady Olga" One of the maidens kneel handing her back her staff to which Olga took.

"Thank you Ama" She says.

Aego motioned for his twin, they check the outside of the walls and quickly run. Aego drew his blade and stabbed a merc into the wall and Erik snaps the other one's neck.

Reaching a door and reveals the saddles. Once they got Olga's maidens and other personal servants into a wagon. Aego saddle the horse and held Olga's hand as she sits behind Aego and wraps her arms around his middle.

Erik got onto the wagon and Chloe sat next to him. "You know what your doing?" She says.

Erik looked at her and nodded, They ride from the Black Fort hopefully unnoticed.

**_Borders of Garca and Ken_**

Camp was made, Erik sat down leaning against a tree and held a colorful stone as it glowed and voice came from it.

"Hello?"

"Lady Lucross it's me" Erik says, then Celestine gasped a bit.

"Sir Erik, I was begining to worry" She says, Erik sighed a bit and said "Forgive me Lady Lucross, I've captured Lady Discordia not only that her Black Knight"

"Wonderful!" She says in amazement, "Well done Sir Erik"

"Thank You however it turns out the Knight is my long last twin Aego" He says to which Celestine says "Oh my"

"Not only that my Lady, Volt wants to make a nation of Eostis where men are in charge while women are used for sexual actives" He says.

A moment of silence has passed, "I see well Sir Erik are you willing to help us in our time of need?" She asks.

"I swear Lady Lucross" He says earning a giggle from the Goddess.

"Thank you, and Sir Erik please be safe" She says as the stone stops glowing.

Erik sighs and is approached by Chloe herself. "Why are you helping us?" She asks.

"Because I don't follow the views of men like Volt it's no better then the Greenskins, I made a vow that no one should go the same pain as me and Aego" He says, clenching his knee tightly.

Chloe senses his anger so she sits next to him wrapped in her blanket, "Your the only human my lady trusts don't forget that" She says.

"I won't-" He is cut off as Chloe readjust her blanket revealing she is much in the nude.

Erik's face turned hot badly, "Sleep well Sir Erik" She says before sleeping.

"Y-Yeah good sleep" He says and looks at the fire.

**_You know what guys I think you guys deserves this_**

_I've watched the Age of Man pass_

_War after war_

_Humans have fought each other for centuries_

_As Heaven and Hell has battled_

_I bestowed my gift to specific humans_

_for my army_

_But only two have escaped me_

_And now it has become three_

_you have gained my attention_

_Garrett Matthews, My Hellspawn_

_My betrayer_

_Enjoy this little land called Eostia_

_Because I Malebolgia ruler of the Eighth Circle of Hell has returned!_

A large demon stands up and laughs, his voice echoes through the underworld as his demonic army roars.

**_Hellspawn of Eostia: Rise of Malebolgia_**

**_I never forgot it guys might as well show of previews of future stories next one should be Courier Six anyway ciao_**


	7. Chapter 7, Trust Isn't Easy

**_Heads up everyone chapters might be slow cause I have other stories and chapters I gotta do_**, **_also I hope my stories aren't repetitive or boring. Listen guys I do accept criticism I accept ideas_** **_I love doing stories so anything helps out_**

Erik kicked dirt into the bonfire snuffing it out. Aego popped his back as he helped Olga up, "How much longer til we hit Ken?" Aego asked.

Erik carried his poleaxe and turned to his twin, "couple more miles" He says.

Chloe redressed and sheathed her daggers and joins Erik onto the wagon. The party continues to ride out to Ken, Erik looked around to see if their being followed, luckily they weren't.

Aego spurred the horse to catch up with twin, rubbing Olga's hand on his middle making sure she's hanging on.

And there it is in their sights, Ken. Erik jumped off of the horse and approached the guards and saluted them and they saluted back.

Aego watched his twin talked to them and they are brought inside of the City-Fortress.

Once inside they attention and stares by the people, some muttered. Mothers held their children tightly as if the Devil himself has arrived.

Going into the palace, a meeting was talking place so let's get a quick introducation.

Prim was holding Alicia's hand getting her small rubs to calm her down. Celestine must of told them of the situtation. Next to them looked like a child, she wears a green cape, fur pants, a little hat with puff balls.

She's Luu Luu leader of the Half Lings and fortress of Rad.

Next to her is a young looking woman, pinkish hair with tangerine eyes, she wears gloves, a orange vest with purplish pants and brown boots, her eyes were locked on Erik's.

Maia, Queen of Mercenaries and ruler of Ansur.

Now this one bewilder both Erik and Aego, She looked like a shrine maiden. She wore a white kimono with pink colored pants, her crown was interesting having red ribbons and small silver bells. She also had a written seal onto her pants, Erik wonder what the seal said.

Kaguya, The Shrine Maiden of Thorn.

Finally Celestine was in the middle of the meeting with the other princess, They formed an alliance called the Seven Shield Alliance.

"Sir Erik welcome back" She says and eyes her old friend, "Olga"

"Celestine" She replied.

The two glanced at each other, "Please take a seat" She says, Olga sat next to Celestine as Chloe and Aego stood behind their Queen.

"Now then" Celestine says and looks at Erik, "Sir Erik please tell us of the incident" She says to which Erik bowed.

"Once We arrived at the Black Fort we face quite the resistance and Olga's Knight, when she surrender and after days of waiting Volt began to talk of a new age of Eostia, where women are used for the men's sexual preferences and other requirements" He says.

The Seven Shields muttered among themselves. Erik motioned for Aego who walked and stood next to him.

Everyone looked as he removed his helmet. A few gasps and confused looks came from the Alliance even Celestine herself was baffled.

"This is Aego Blackclaw, My identical twin" Erik says, Aego bows.

Maia blinked her eyes quickly and said, "W-wait your twin is Olga's Black Knight?"

The twins nodded then Aego spoke, "Lady Olga and Chloe rescused me from the orc band know as the Moutain Demons, me and Erik along with others were subjects to their torture, pleasure and excitement"

Erik cleared his throat, "Me and Aego were their child gladiators, we fought for their amusement, I was used for hunting so I was treated like a wild animal"

Aego nodded, "I did most of the gladiatorial amuse"

The Seven Princesses muttered to themselves, both of the twins could of heared them say.

"How awful" "Orcs are usually barbaric" "Child gladiators this is the first I've heard of this"

Celestine cleared her throat then spoke, "Now then what is to be done with Olga?"

Alicia folded her arms and said, "Cut her head off"

Luu Luu piped up quickly "Sky Buriel"

"My homeland does need a soul to strengthen their spells" Kaguya said.

Claudia stood next to her lady, "Imprisonment then hanging" he said.

Prim was to gently and forgiving to think of a punishment.

Maia leaned back in her chair, "Let's just burn her at the sake"

"If someone is to be punished let it be me" Aego said, gaining everyone's attention. "My lady given my orders and I acted on them, any blood is on my hands I accept any punishment for my Queen's safety"

Celestine looked Aego, he has courage and he's very selfless. "Sir Erik what says you on this matter?"

Erik nodded, "I believe Lady Discordia, should help us against the Black Dog insurrection"

Celestine nodded, "I see I see, well it pains me that a hero like Volt would betray us, prephaps Olga could become a valuable ally"

She looked at the twins, "Now if you two could please kneel" she says.

The twins kneel and Celestine approaches them, her aura gave them a warm feeling it almost reminds them of their mother. Celestine looks at to the twins and spoke in a soft tone.

"Erik and Aego Blackclaw do you swear to uphold justice and peace within our land?"

"We Do"

"Do you swear to bring an end to any conflicts that threaten our lands?"

"We Do"

"Do you swear to pledge your loyalty to the Alliance and I?"

"We do"

Celestine nodded, "I Celestine Lucross, Goddess Reborn and Ruler of Ken, hereby knight you both as Knights of Ken and Knights of Justice, please rise"

Erik and Aego both rise and bow and both say "Thank you Lady Lucross"

Once they were knighted the twins were brought to their quaters. Aego strenched and Erik popped his knuckles, the two looked at each other and grin.

"We're knights" Erik says.

"Pft you are, I also been one" Aego said smirking.

Rolling his eyes and placing his arm around his twin and they walk through the halls.

Once outside the two went into a pub and began to drink. They cheered for their reunion, drinking so much the entire pub was cheering with them.

Aego carried his drunken twin to their room and plopped him on the bed and turns to spot Prim causing him to jump.

"Oh! Forgive me Sir Aego" She says Aego bowed.

"N-no forgive me Lady Fiorre" He says.

Prim looked at Erik who was sleeping so she walked over and rubbed his head smiling to herself.

Aego looked and rubbed the back of his neck, "Um Lady Fiorre?" he says, Prim snapped out of her trance.

"Oh I'm sorry" She says and smiles, "I never knew Sir Erik twin is a dark elf"

Aego nodded, "No one really does Lady Fiorre, but Erik is my only family..since our mother disappeared" He says in a sadden tone.

Prim looked at him sadden so she hugged him tightly, Aego froze a bit, only person who hugged was Erik.

Slowly he hugged back, "I'm sorry to hear Sir Aego" She says.

Aego blinked his eyes and released Prim from the hug, "Um I-It's okay" Eventually Prim bid Aego a good night sleep.

Aego went outside into the barracks and trained, soon he heard someone else training and looks and finds Maia.

"Lady Maia?" He says Maia looked at Aego.

"Hm?" she says.

The two sat on a nearby bench and spoke to each other. "Since Volt saved me I joined the Black Dogs soon I chose my own destiny and created my own mercenary band, Volt is the King of Mercenaries so I took the title Queen of Mercenaries"

Aego nodded, Maia looked at him, "Tell me how do you handle being so feared as the Black Knight?"

Aego rubbed his head, "I ignore it, sometimes being feared is better then being hated, besides I can tell people don't me and my lady so well"

Maia took a drink, "Shit, your life must be hard"

Shrugging and Aego looked at the moon, it's light shining in his eyes, "Prephaps but my twin makes it much easier"


	8. Chapter 8, Sheep Among Wolves

The Black Dog Insurrection has begun. Volt, King of the Mercenaries and former hero of Eostia has turned his back on those he fought with and has plans to begin his so called Sex Empire.

The Seven Shield Alliance has planned a defensive strategy against the Rebels however Aego and Erik Blackclaw believe a good defense is an offense, our story begins now.

Aego spur the horse, gaining more speed as he accompy Claudia. Reports talked of a neighboring village has been overrun by the Dogs, Once they approach the village some of the Alliance's troops were more or less disgusted.

Placing on his helmet and draws his blade. Claudia looked at the young knight, "Hold Sir Aego, shouldn't provide a strategy first?" She says.

Staying silent for a minute until speaking, "My strategy is to end these filithy mutts" He says and charges into the village.

The Black Dogs drank and 'played' with any woman they grabbed onto to. One of them saw a horseman galloping towards them then realized the color pattern of the knight. "It'a him! It's the Black Knight of Garca!" he shouted.

Many of the Black Dogs looked as Aego cut down the loudmouth and gallope into the village taking advantage of confusion. They were either drunk, naive or both.

Left and right, Aego swung his blade into them. Claudia order her troops to charge in and support Aego, jumping off of his horse and grabbing his blade.

Aego cracked it against a Orc's skull and butchered any Dogs in his field of vision. "Fuck Fuck!" One of the rebels shouted before being slaughtered.

"Spearsmen!" Claudia shouted raising her sword up, her spearsmen rushed at the confused Black Dogs and impaled them.

Aego walked, his blade and metallic boots drenched in blood. Breathing heavily, Aego held down a Black Dog Merc as he begged for his life.

"Please! Spare my life!" He cried, Aego eyes stared at him coldly raising his blade and hacked the man to death ignoring his cries of pain.

Removing his helmet and wiping the sweat from his forehead and stepped over their corpses. Claudia approched Aego, "Sir Aego Hold on" She said, the knight stopped in his tracks. "Listen you have to remember you can't go and fight alone what if you are injured or killed?"

Slowly turning to looked at grown woman, Aego nodded and said "Fair point Lady Leviathan, but I've delt with rebellions inside of Garca such as Darius's Militia, Westerfield's Bloody Hawks, The Flying Serpents and The Freemen of Llow"

Sighing heavily, Claudia placed her hand on his shoulder, to her he's still a boy and she knows of the pain he and his twin gone through. "Just hear my warning Sir Aego" She says.

Aego bowed, "Yes Lady Leviathan" hearing groan, Aego walked towards thr source and founded a wounded Orc.

The Greenskin crawled and felt a hard metallic slam on his leg so he cried out, looking up to see Aego.

"T-Tsh fucking Dark El-Gahhhh!!" He screamed, Aego putting more pressure on his leg with his boot. Aego spoke in a cold tone.

"Listen here Greenskin, I want to know where are the Moutain Demon Orc tribe and their Chieftan" He says.

The Greenskin gritted his teeth, then Aego slammed his boot on his leg. "Ahhh!! Fucking Dark Elf!...The tribe is nomadic like every other orc tribe" He says, "But..they allied themselves with Black Dogs"

Aego held his blade up, "I appreciate the knowledge" He says slashing the Orc. Cleaning his blade and rejoins the Alliance, First victory for the Alliance.

**_City of Feoh_**

Erik didn't accompy his twin cause he is Prim's bodyguard and by judging how he and his twim fought. Aego can handle himself quite well in a fight, he hopes so.

Shouldering his poleaxe as he follows Prim. Once they reach their destination, they are approached by two pig men, Conti and Ponti Mortadella. These two are known for the trade in Feoh but rumors spread around of their corruption, bribery and other rumors.

"Lady Prim your as beautiful as ever" Conti said, Erik looked at the pigman and clenched his poleaxe in firm grip.

Prim nodded, "Thank you Conti" She stood with Erik close, and continue to walk with him.

"Sir Erik" Prim says, Erik looked at the little Princess, "Yes my lady?" he looked at Prim.

Prim smiled a bit, "I was wondering what are your hobbies?" She asked.

This actually made the feral boy think hard, his hobbies are usually involve fighting or hunting. "Um I-I don't actually have a hobby Lady Fiorre" He says.

Letting out a giggle, Prim patted his arm gently "That's okay Sir Erik oh and please call me Prim" she says with a smile.

"Very well Prim" he says.

Prim smiled, her heart beat faster then usually, she's actually in love with him.

**_Walls of Feoh_**

Feoh guards patrol the walls defenses, one of the guards saw something out of the horizen. Squinting his eyes spotting a red banner with a black creature on it, once his reazilation hit he shouted out.

"Attack! The Black Dogs are here!" He shouted, the bell tower rang it's sound echoed through Feoh.

Alicia ran with her knights to the walls, "Captain! what's the situation?" she says, the Captain saluted her.

"Lady Artucus, a battalion has came from the east, I believe Volt's planning to take us out first" He says.

Alicia clenched her fist tightly, "Have our archers ran volley on them don't let them anywhere near the walls" She said.

"Yes my lady!" He shouted.

Erik stand with Prim as she looked outside at the city, "The bell tower is ringing? Are we under attack?" she says.

"I believe the walls are well guarded and fortified Prim, besides they still have to get pasted our guards" He says, Prim nodded.

"Of course, Thank you Sir Erik" She smiles.

Archers fired their bows onto the Black Dogs, most of the arrows hit their marks.

The battalion of the rebels soon dispersed and the battle was over as it began.

"Is that?" One of the archers said but the Captain corrected him.

"That was just a scrub team, The Black Dogs never back down nor shall we" He said.

**_Week Later_**

Alicia and Prim were in a room the two Princesses talked to each other. "Damn Volt! He really thinks he can just turncoat and attack our fortress?!" Alicia was furiuos.

Prim approached her cousin and held her arm, "Alicia sister please calm down" She said, Alicia breathed slowly and relaxed.

"I'm sorry Prim" She said, Prim smiled and hugged her.

"All is forgiven Alicia" She says.

Suddenly there was a large explosion, the two were shocked, Alicia ran to the balcony, apart of the wall was ruined and floods of Black Dogs and Demons ran in, Feoh is under siege.

Erik shoulder his poleaxe and ran fast to the palace, cutting down Black Dogs in his path.

**_Battle for Feoh was begun_**


	9. Chapter 9, Siege of Feoh

Erik grabbed onto a Greenskin's head and slammed it's head into the wall repeatedly, finally the Orc died.

Looking at the Orc's warpaint and it's the same painting of the Moutain Demons. Erik turns his head quickly to sound of female cries for help so he ran to them.

Erik watches as red Imps tie the Nuns to the tables, the imps drool and grope the nuns waiting to ravage them. Picking up a rock as Erik threw a rock at the Imp catching their attention.

"Kill him!" One of the Imps shouted, Erik swung his poleaxe clevering the leaping imp in half. Blocking one of the strikes of the imp and shoving them back.

Erik's eyes move around checking his flank. Ducking over a Imp and Erik knees it into it's stomach and curb stomping it's head into the ground.

"Fucking Imps.." Erik mutters and cuts the Nuns free. "Thank You Sir Erik" One of them said, Erik nodded and told them to get to the barracks.

Contining his way to the palace, once he saw it, he ran inside and looked for Prim. Searching everywhere, "Prim! Lady Prim!" He shouted and ran more, checking rooms.

Sniffing the air, catching a whiff of Prim's scent to he followed it. Clinging to a wall and checking for any Black Dogs or their Monster allies, his ears twitch and hears a voice but it's a bit faint.

"_Wait! Stop!"_ He hears, believing it to be Prim so he rushed over to the dungeon cells but finds Alicia and...**_Beasley_**.

Erik let out a low snarl catching Beasley off guard, Erik dropped his poleaxe and step towards Beasley and slammed his fist into the old man's face.

Beasley hit the ground hard as Erik grabbed him by his shirt collar and slammed him into the cell bars. Preparing to tear Beasley apart, Alicia stopped him.

"Sir Erik, I'm okay we need Beasley alive" She says, Erik sighs and smashed his fist into Beasley's face knocking him out and leaving him in the cell.

Alicia fixes her armor as her and Erik begin to search for Prim.

The Mortadella brothers looked around for the secret passage but it was no where in sight.

"Damnit Conti!" Ponti shouted at his brother who returned the glare.

"Shut up! I told you it was the west wing!" Conti shouted back.

The Mortadella brothers shouted at each other, Prim looked at the rope around her wrists.

Building up some confidence, "Conti! Ponti! remember I'm a lady of choice if you release me I shall see if you two are given fair trials" She says.

The Mortadella brothers look at Prim, "Tsk you have quite a sharp tongue Lady Prim" Conti said.

Erik and Alicia looked behind pillars, Alicia looked at Erik and motioned him and he nodded.

Stepping out of his cover, "Hey Piggies!" He shouted.

The Mortadella Brothers jolt and look at Erik who approach them. "Get...away from Prim" He says.

"Sir Erik" Prim says with a smile.

Conti narrowed his eyes and pulled out a dagger, "You dare to intrude on us child?! you should of stayed in the wild" He says and charges at Erik.

Erik raised his poleaxe and blocked his strike and slammed his pole into Conti's face and chops his leg off.

"Ahhhh!!" Conti screamed.

Raising his poleaxe and decapitates the pigman and stares at the last Mortadella. Ponti shook in fear, letting out a squel and running but Alicia appeared and bisected him.

Alicia removed the ropes from Prim's arms and hugged her. "Prim are you okay?" Alicia says.

Prim smiled at Alicia and held her hands, "I'm okay sister" She says and turns to Erik.

Erik kneeled and Prim steps to him and hugged him, "Thank you Sir Erik" She says and plants a kiss on his cheek.

Rubbing his cheek since he didn't expect it.

**_Outside of Feoh_**

Aego order the troops to charge the Black Dogs. Swinging his blade, cutting down the frighten Black Dogs.

"Sir we took the West district" The soldier said.

Aego nodded and said, "Good now run the enemy down, make sure none of them escape" He says.

Marching into Feoh, Aego slashed Black Dogs, Greenskins and Imps alike down. "Fuck! It's him!" The Merc shouted.

Aego held blade and swung it like a club. Bodies piled up in Feoh, any hope the Black Dogs had of claiming Feoh is all gone.

**_Aftermath of the siege_**

Beasley and other nobled were put on trial for conspiracy, treason and allying with the Black Dogs.

"Well done" Celestine says as she smiles at Erik and Aego.

Erik bowed, "I was only doing my job of protecting Lady Prim"

Aego bowes, "We're allies now it's a path of redemption I follow"

Clearing his throat, Aego spoke "Lady Lucross may I suggest what we do with the traitors?"

Celestine nodded, "Of course"

"I suggest we execute them all" He says.

The Alliance were shocked from what Aego said. "Sir Aego, we're not horrible people, we may execute a few of them or send them to the Ashecliffe" Claudia said.

Alicia and Maia shudder at the name Ashecliffe, since it's consider to be a brutal prison in the Aei moutains.

"I understand but the Dogs wish to use fear tactics and mind games to weaken us so I suggest we do the same" Aego says.

Erik sighed, "I agree with Aego, the Dogs should heed this warning"

Celestine sighed a bit, "Well I see your point Sir Aego very well"

"My Goddess!" Claudia said.

"Now now Claudia, I may not agree with these methods but we have little choice" Celestine calmed her knight.

**_The Next Day_**

Erik escorted the nobles and Beasley, they wore rags and had chains link them together.

Aego spoke out, "These men are responsible for the attack on your homes!" He said, the citizens shouted at the Nobles for their betrayel.

"Now what says you" Aego told the nobles, one of them spoke out.

"We have no regrets! Man has suffered under Olga and Celestine for years! Men of Eostia must rise up! We shall-AHHHH!!" He was cut off, Aego dragged his blase across his leg.

"Hmph as always" He says ans motions for his twin, Erik raises his poleaxe and decapitates the first noble.

Aego took his head and showed it to the crowd and dropped it, slashing a another noble's leg as he cries in pain and falls.

"No! wait wait!" He shouted by Erik didn't listen and he removed his head.

The third noble try to run but the guards stopped him and shoved him back. Erik narrowed his eyes and decapitated him as well.

Finally Beasley shivered in fear, Aego looked at him. "Scared? Good..." he says and slashes Beasley's leg.

Beasley fell in pain and Erik swiftly decaptatied him.

Aego held his head and said, "This is a lesson to all potential traitors and collaborators...there is no escape...only death"

Olga looked at Aego and smiled, her Black Knight is always her favorite knight just as Chloe is her favorite subject.

Aego and Erik sighed out, "Fucking Dogs..." They mutter.


	10. Chapter 10, Orc Hunting

After the Siege of Feoh and the execution of former Prime Minister Beasley and other nobles. Many citizens of Feoh are on edge after the sudden attack on their homr and the betrayal from their Prime Minister.

**_City of Ken_**

Erik and Aego began their sparring match, blocking Aego's strike. Erik shoved his twin back and swung his poleaxe but Aego was much quicker so he ducked and smacked the pommel into his twin's side.

Erik grunted and rubbed his side and charged towards Aego. Shoulder checking him, breaking Aego's guard; Erik smacked the shaft under his chin knocking Aego onto the ground.

"Your quick Aego but-" He grabs his twin's hand and pulls him up to his feet. "I'm much stronger" He grins.

Aego rolled his eyes and grabbed a wooden drinking ladle and took a sip of water and splash the rest into his twin's face.

"Wash up brother" Aego laughed, Erik wiped his face and splashed the water back at Aego.

The twins began their water fight, laughing and all. Prim watched from the window and smiled, "Something wrong little Prim?"

Prim looked at Celestine, "Oh no Lady Celestine I'm quite alright" She smiles, Celestine returns the smile and hugs Prim who gladly returned the hug.

Erik and Aego both dry themselves off and walk with each other. "Aego what is it like serving Olga?" Erik asks.

"She's a powerful woman, beautiful of course but she loves her subjects; the fact she's called a tyrant I find false even things I've seen and done are unacceptable" Aego says.

Erik folded his arms and tilted his head, 'What the hell did Aego do?' Erik thought.

Eventually the twins come across a board with a bounty on a tribe. "The Hell Lake Horde" Aego said.

"Aren't they allies with the Mountain Demons?" Erik asked.

Aego takes the bounty and the two present themselves to Celestine. "Lady Lucross we found this bounty on the Hell Lake Horde, we believe their in legion with the Mountain Demons, we wish to take this bounty"

"Very well Sir Aego, do be careful from what I've heard this Orcish tribe is more brutal then any other" she says.

The Twins bow and prepare for their departure, the two noticed a small child like figure approaching them. "Lady Luu Luu?" Erik said.

The Half Ling grinned, "I heard you two were going to hunt some Greenskins, so I decided to tag along"

The Twins shrugged and welcome the Half Ling.

**_Outskirts of Ken_**

Riding outside of Ken, they travel near the borders between Eostia and Garca, home to most Orcs.

They didn't find the Hell Lake Horde but they did engage other orcish tribes.

Aego slashed his blade into the Greenskin's throat, it's blood gushed onto his metallic boots. Erik and Luu Luu both wielding poleaxes butchered the Orcs.

"Surround them!" The Orc Chietian shouted, Aego dodged a few attacks and smashed his guard into the berserking Orc's collarbone destroying it. Thrusting his blade into the Orc's head to end it's cries of pain.

Erik tossed a flask towards a group of Greenskins, lighting 'em on fire. They danced and howled in pain, Luu Luu was quick so she removed their heads.

She noted on how Erik and Aego were more brutal with the Orcs. Some of them actually try to flee but Erik threw flask at them burning them alive and Aego rode on his horse and cut them down.

Aego removed his helmet and drank his ale and shared it with Erik who gladly drank as well.

"You two kill more Orcs then Black Dogs" Luu Luu said, Erik popped his shoulder a bit and said.

"The Rebels will die but these fuckin Orcs deserve nothing but cold steel" He says coldly.

Aego nodded, "We want the chief of the Mountain Demons head on a pike along with Volt"

They traveled further and found a lake and a band of Greenskins. Their banner had a Flame on it with a dagger, "The Hell Lake Horde, they're a rather large tribe" Erik says.

They planned an ambush, Erik tossed two of his flasks at the Greenskins, they are shook and spot Erik. "Kill him!" One of them shouted.

Erik threw a another flask and ran, The Orcs chased Erik. Once they caught up with him, Erik twirles and killed the first Orc.

Aego and Luu Luu rushed the Horde and engaged them. Luu Luu jumped up and slashed one of the orcs in half, Aego uses mordhau and clobber the Orc to death.

Luu Luu chopped a couple of Greenskins, "Haha this is to easy!" she said, Aego charged the Chief and crashed into him and stabbed the pike into the Orc's head.

"Good Job everyone" Erik says shouldering his weapon and follows Aego and Luu Luu.

**_City of Ken_**

Celestine took a drink of her tea, "Sir Erik and Aego are quite fixated on these Orcish bands" She says.

Olga sipped her tea and looked at her friend, "From what my dear Aego said the Mountain Demons are responible for his and Sir Erik's torture and Aego gave me quite the details of their...punishment" She shudder at the thought of it.

Celestine felt bad for what Aego and Erik went through. "It pains me to hear that, since they are young" she says.

Putting her cup down, "The Mountain Demons are more different then any other orcs, they are barbaric however I've heard and seen them use any child they take as soldiers..I may be called the Queen of the Jagged Crown but child soldiers...even I can't stoop that low" Olga spoke in a almost quiet tone.

Celestine couldn't believe what she is hearing, child soldiers the Greenskins have gone furher to monsterous.

**_Back to the hunt_**

Erik yanked his poleaxe out of the Orc's skull. Luu Luu sat on top of some corpses and happily kicked her legs.

Aego step over to a wounded Orc and held his blade towards it's throat. The greenskin shook in fear, "Tell this if you find Durjob...the longer we wait the higher the orcish body count rises...now go!" Aego shouted.

The greenskin ran for the hills.

Aego sheathed his blade, "I fuckin hate orcs..." He says, "Me too brother me too" Erik replied.


	11. Chapter 11, Divide and Conquer

Once the trio returned to Ken, Erik and Aego could hear the people mutter and whisper to each other.

Erik took a swig of his ale and handed to his twin who also took a drink and handed to Luu Luu who chugged the whole bottle.

Erik and Aego bowed as they stand before Celestine Lucross. "Please rise" She says" the twins stood up, "I do believe you found the Hell Lake Horde?"

"We did my lady" Erik said.

"Not only that we battled other orcish tribes, if the Black Dogs do gain the Mountain Demons we be facing tougher challenges, no doubt Volt will try to take Feoh again" Aego Says.

Celestine nodded, "This I know Sir Aego, I do of the possible allies Volt may gain" She says.

Erik and Aego saluted, "We swear that Volt and his little mob he calls an army won't gain a foot of ground" They say.

Celestine smiled at the twins, "Thank you Sir Erik and Aego" She says in a calm tone.

Aego and Erik went seperate ways for a bit" Aego went to barracks to train and Erik went to stay with Prim.

Aego struck the dummy with quick and swift strikes, taking a step back and smashes the pommel into the dummy's head.

**_Meanwhile_**

Chloe sighed a bit and decided to get some fresh air, once she went outside she spotted Aego striking the dummy.

"Hey Aego" She says, Aego stopped and looked at the Blonde Dark Elf and saluted her.

"Lady Chloe" He says, Chloe shook her head and sighed.

"I told you just Chloe" She told him.

Aego bowed, "Forgive me" He looked at Chloe, "How is Lady Discordia?" He asks.

Chloe folded her arms "Lady Olga is alright, I heard you and your twin hunted down Hell Lake Hord, their consider to be exteremly dangerous"

Aego chuckled a bit "Them? They were nothing but sheep" He and Chloe laughed a bit.

**_Elsewhere_**

Erik standed next to Prim as she sips her tea, "Sir Erik please sit with me" She patted next to her.

Erik sat next to Prim, she smiled and lowered her tea cup. "Sir Erik thanks to you I've manage to gain more confidence and I want to help" she says.

"Well if you believe you can fight Prim, then show it" He says.

Prim smiles as her cheeks run with colors, "Thank you Sir Erik"

"Of course Prim"

**_Command Room_**

Aego tapped on the map, "I'll have my men flank their beasts so Lady Luu Luu's half lings can counter-attack their weak spot, doing that will rupture their morale forcing them to fall back"

Claudia rubbed her chin and looked at the map, "If we're able to link up with Sir Reginald unit we could push them back to one of their strongholds"

Alicia folded her arms "We can use archers to lower the morale and use our cavalry to run them down"

Once they planned their attack, they mustered their troops and marched to link up with Sir Reginald's company.

**_Few _****_Days_**

Reginald loyal knight to Celestine Lucross greeted the Alliance. "Good we were expecting reinforcments" He says.

Claudia climbed off of her horse and approached Reginald, "Sir Reginald it's great to see you again old friend"

"You as well Lady Claudia, we were able to hold off the rebels for a amount but my men are tired" He says.

Aego approached, "Me and my unit will drive them back" Saying this and placed his helmet on and motioned for his troops.

Outside the Black Dogs and their demon allies watch as the doors open but were in for a shock. Aego and his cavalry unit charge into the rebels, "Drive them back" Aego spoke in a cold tone.

Eventually the Dogs were forced back and their morale lowered as arrows rained down on them.

The Mercs and the beasts lack tactics, armor and chivalry.

Seeing their chance Luu Luu raised her poleaxe "Lets get 'em!" She shouted. Her and her half lings rushed the Black and Dogs as did Aego's unit who chased them.

The Black Dogs became splitted and were easily defeated, the battle was won.

**_Black Fort, Garca_**

Volt walked with a Orcish Chief, "Hm I'll personally lead the siege on Ansur" He said.

The Orc laughed, "Fine, I'll have my boys attack Feoh, gotta keep one of em boys back"

Volt drank from his mug, "Durjob I best see your men are prep for this"

Durjob laughed again and walked away, approaching his orcs and many humans with tribal war paintings.

"Alright we got a fort to take boys! Johan you'll lead the assault if you can't take the fort keep them distracted til Volt takes Ansur" He says.

A youngman with a brand on his wrist along with the others, he had reddish hair and wore a fur clothing. "Yes Chief.." He says.

He and the rest of human tribal members leave the Black Fort and march for Feoh.

**_Feoh_**

Erik and Alicia watched as orcs came closer, "Fire!" Alicia shouted.

Arrows rained down on the orcs, killing a couple of them but the horde kept coming.

Erik held his poleaxe and chopped down a siege ladder and noticed a tower coming towards them.

"Siege Tower! Siege Tower!" He shouted.

Down below, Johan raised his great sword "Brothers and Sisters! we are here to claim this fortress! remember spare the women and children!"

Joha units broke through the front doors and charged Feoh's knights in a bloody conflict.

Cutting down a few Feoh Knights, Johan rallied the others and marched for town square.

Alicia ran with Erik, "Alicia go to Prim! I'll hold off the orcs!" Erik said, Alicia nodded.

"You better come back alive!" She said and ran for the palace.

Erik went for the main Orcs once he came face to face with them, his blood boiled and his feral side was going mad.

"Now come if you want death!" He shouted.

Erik rushed towards the Orcs in a crazed frenzy, swinging his poleaxe into the horde.

Orc after orc fell, one slammed it's club into his back, Erik gritted his teeth in pain and chopped the orc into pieces.

Letting out a warcry, Erik continue his feral madness on the Greenskins.

**_Okay guys its time for a trailer_**

Whistling as a figure placed his Desert Ranger armor and placed his revolver into it's holster and walked out into the green lands of Eostia.

"I'm the wander they call me the wander" He sang and twirled his weapon around leaving a few corpses of Black Dogs.

"Heh, next time a Courier tells you to give up, you give up boys" He laughed and whistled his tone.

**_Courier Six, Coming Soon_**


	12. Chapter 12, Old Friends

Spartan 108

Hey randomdude21 for oc name of underworld and kuroinu what do you think of Gabriel Corvinu? And could that story have a Gabriel x harem Claudia be in before see meet klaus but klaus would married to a vampire woman that's a another oc - **_I love it thank you_**

Perseus 12

Hehehe~! I always love the execution of traitors including Beasley who are collaborating the Black Dogs and I love it! *Thumbs UP!* - **_Glad you enjoy this_**

Guest

Same story as always, solde difference is the twin - **_Well my friend we'll see about that_**

Saberwolf155

Great Story - **_Thank you_**

**_Okay let's begin_**

Erik held his poleaxe and huffed out, behind him were piles of corpses of the fallen orcs. Popping his neck and ran forward and engaged anymore Greenskins in Feoh.

Alicia luckily found Prim, "Prim we have to go" She held her cousin's hand.

"No Alicia" She replied.

Alicia blinked her eyes, "Prim?" Alicia said in a worried tone, Prim held Alicia's hands and smiled.

"Dear sister, I'm no longer a child I want to help please allow me to fight" She says.

The Princess Knight hugged the Little Princess, the two embranced one of a another.

Alicia stepped over to a mantle and pulled a sword. It's sliver blade down to the golden guard and handle, pink ribbons were tied onto the guard. Handing it towards Prim, "This sword was designed for you Prim" Alicia says in a smile.

Prim held the blade and smiled, "Thank you sister" She says.

The Two walk to join the fight against the siege.

**_Town Square_**

Johan tended to his wounded swordsman, "It's okay brother you'll live" He says.

"Johan! The Princesses are here!" One of the scouts shouted.

Johan walked and met Prim and Alicia, "Alicia Artucus and Prim Fiorre I believe?" He asks.

"Correct" Alicia said, Prim stepped foward and looked at Johan and his forces, their human and all have the same brand as Erik.

"Their Child Soldiers" Prim says in a sadden tone, "Please lower your weapons and surrender so we may avoid anymore bloodshed"

Johan shouldered his weapon, "We'll surrender once the Orcs are defeated and we're promised our freedom"

"Freedom? Your fighting for a tratior and his band of thieves, murderers and rapists!" Alicia shouted.

Johan's unit prepared for a fight but he stopped them, "We do not fight for Volt...We loath him...but our hate is towards Durjob..we want our freedom even if it means helping them against our wills"

The head of a orc was thrown and rolled. The two sides looked at a bloodied and a little bit cutted up Erik. He panted and clenched his poleaxe and looked at Johan with his feral eyes.

"Johan..." He says.

"Erik?" Johan replied in disbelief, "But you were said to be killed"

Spitting some blood out and Erik stood up straight, "Your...helping with...damn Orcs?.."

Johan sighed, "We have no choice Erik" watching Erik ready himself so Johan held his great sword.

The two stared at each other then charged, clashing their weapons together. Both fighting for dominance, Erik slammed his head into Johan so Johan smashed his pommel into Erik's nose.

The Feral boy held his nose and let out a growl similar to a wolf, his eyes turning into a greyish color. Johan swung his great sword but Erik dropped his sword and tackled Johan down and begin to pummel him into a bloodied up mess.

Johan took blow after blow before punching Erik in the liver, Erik cried in pain but grabbed Johan's head and crashed into the ground and kicked him into the stomach.

Erik held Johan's head and placed his fingers against his throat, drawing blood.

"Yield..." He says.

"Not until...we best thoughs Greenskins" Johan says.

Erik snarled, "So be it.." preparing to rip Johan's throat, Prim ran over and hugged Erik from behind.

Erik stopped and Prim soothed him, "Shh it's okay Erik, you won" She says.

Erik calmed down and released Johan from his grasp.

Johan coughed and got up, watching Erik hand over his blade, "Your not the enemy Johan..then let us fight these Greenskins" Erik Says.

Johan nodded and took his blade.

The Remaining Greenskins were nearly routed. Johan and Erik let out their warcries and charged at the Greenskins and battled them.

"There's two of them! come on! Kill them all!" The Orc shouted then noticed Johan's unit and the Princesses attacking their flank.

Prim and Alicia slew a good amount of Greenskins, Prim twirles her blade and slashed two Greenskins in a quick motion.

Alicia dashed as she slashed her blade causing three greenskins's blood gushed from their bodies.

The Orcs were finally routed and all were killed, The second siege of Feoh was stopped.

Prim stepped foward to Johan, "Sir Johan kneel" She says, Johan kneeled and lowered his head.

"I am a Princess of choice, do you and your followers swear oath to help defend Eostia against the Black Dogs?" She says.

"I swear this" Johan says.

Prim nodded and smiled, "I Prim Fiorre, hereby forgive you and declare you as a knight of Feoh"

Johan nodded, "Thank you Lady Prim"

**_City of Ansur_**

Aego and his unit along with Claudia and Luu Luu reached Ansur. The Battle for Ansur began, Aego climbed from his horse and battled the Black Dogs and butchered them.

"Lady Claudia, Lady Luu Luu I'll have my forces take the barracks" He says.

"Best of luck Sir Erik" Claudia says.

Aego and his men charged for the barracks, once they reached it the Black Dogs didn't have time to react so their killed with ease.

Aego slashed open a berserker and decapitated a orge in a swift motion, breathing heavily and cleaning his blade, Aego looked at his men and said.

"No prisoners..." He says and stormed off placing one of his captains in charge, Aego is ready to slaughter more of the rebels.


	13. Chapter 13, Unleashed

Aego pulled his sword out of a Black Dog and stabbed a another one and tossed him.

Wiping blood from his helmet, Aego grabbed an axe and tossed it into a Orge's head splitting it. Aego slashed and hacked every dog he saw and left no survivors.

**_Town Square_**

Sensing a magic, Aego rushed over believing it to be Kin, Volt's main mage. However he found Olga and Chloe, Aego kneeled down quickly.

"Lady Olga, I didn't expect you to be here" He says, Olga approached her knight and held his head up.

"I came to assit you Dear Aego, also I came to offer you something against these filith" She says lifting up his helmet above his lips.

Confused then shock as Olga kissed Aego deeply. His cheek turned into a dark crimson red, the kiss lasted for a minute til Olga released him.

"M-My Lady what was that for?" Aego stuttered a bit. Olga held her knight's shoulder.

"Well my dear Aego, I bestow you a gift I know of Volt's mage magic so I studied a few things from Celestine, the kiss I gave you is to protect you from all sorts of magic call it a gift" She says.

Aego nodded then Olga leaned close to him holding his helmet, "Perhaps after this I can give you a little more then just a kiss~"

Steam felt like it was leaving Aego's helmet but the situation was cut short as more Black Dogs appeared.

Chloe and Aego engaged the Dogs, Chloe draw her daggers and swiftly removed their heads from their shoulders. Aego slashed and hacked into them, using his guard as a blunt.

Blood soaked onto Aego's clothing and helmet. "Lady Olga..I have gained word Volt is among these dogs please allow me to snuff him out" He says, Olga smirked a bit.

"So be it Aego, make sure you bring his head to him" She says.

Aego prepare to run but Chloe grabbed his hand tightly, "Make sure you come back Aego" She says in a worried tone.

Aego nodded and ran towards to the main fortress.

**_The Castle_**

Aego stepped inside and walked pasted the dead guards and Black Dogs in his wake.

Kicking open a door, Erik finds Maia with chains on her wrists, Volt looked in suprise as well as his mercs.

Letting out a metallic hiss, "Volt..." Hid eyes glared on Volt, Aego held his blade and popped his neck.

"Well if it isn't Olga's little knight" Volt taunted.

Aego pointed at him, "You...are...next..." He says, Volt laughed out loudly; "Kill him" He says.

The Black Dogs rushed at Aego, swinging his blade cutting up a few of them. Aego went ballistic letting out a warcry and begin ripping into the Black Dogs.

With his sword and his bare hands, each Black Dog fell to Aego's feet. Panting hard Aego beat a merc to death with his helmet.

Focusing his eyes on Volt, Aego pointed his sword towards the King of Mercenaries. "Trial by Combat" He told Volt.

Volt drew his greatsword let out a warcry and Aego did the same. Both of them clashed their blades, Aego shoved Volt back and slammed the pommel into Volt's shoulder so Volt backhanded Aego in the cheek.

Aego gritted his teeth and prepare to continue to fight Volt, a wounded Black Dog stabbed Aego in the tip of his ear.

"Ahhh!! Damnit! look what you did to my fucking ear! you human shitbag!" Aego shouted and hacked the Black Dog to death.

Rushing towards Volt, Aego slashed Volt's leg. Cringing Volt slashed down to Aego but he dodged and stabbed Volt in the stomach.

Shoulder checking Volt off of his blade, Aego use his mordhau techinque as he slammed the guard into Volt's face over and over. Blood gushed onto Aego's face as he beat the man's face in and preceeded to chop his head off.

Kicking Volt's corpse, Aego unbind Maia. "Thanks Aego" She says.

"Your welcome" He replies.

The doors open as fat noble walked in, "Maia I've come my lovely-" He stops and looks at Aego.

"Whose he?" Aego asks pulling Maia up.

"Michelle Pantielle, mostly a pain in the ass...and looks like he is a collaborator" Maia Says.

Sensing Aego's bloodlust, Michelle ran but had a knife thrown into his leg causing him to fall. Whimpering, Aego stomped onto his leg hard, Michelle cried in pain and Aego slashed him in half to silence him.

Picking up Volt's head, Aego and Maia left the castle and made their way back to Town Square.

Aego showed Olga, Volt's head. "He is dead and so will his rebellion" He says.

Olga smiled and Aego kneeled to his Queen and Olga smiled at her knight.

The Alliance arrived and found Ansur freed from the Black Dogs. Suprising Celestine arrived to the fortress along with Claudia, Alicia, Prim and Erik.

"Aego your ear!" Erik says holding his Twin's face, looking at Aego's ear as it bled.

"I'm Okay Erik" He smiles.

Celestine nodded, "Now then" Pulling Olga's ear tightly.

"Ow Ow! Celestine!" Olga cried and whine, Celestine held her friend's ear tightly as she began to scold her.

"What are you doing here?! you could of gotten hurt or worse!" She scolds her friend.

Chloe slowly approached Celestine, "Um well Lady Celestine, L-Lady Olga did fight well" She says but then quieted down when Celestine glared at her.

Erik and Aego look at Celestine and Olga, they are just as similar to them.

"I killed Volt" Aego said plainly, Erik blinked his eyes. "You killed Volt?" Erik question.

"Yep" He says shouldering his weapon and looked at his twin and smirked a bit.

**_Siege of Ansur has ended, Volt and Michelle are dead but the Rebellion is far from over, _****_The end of Dogs is nearing._**


	14. Chapter 14, Endless

Volt is dead but the rebellion continues, in the city of Ansur. Bodies of the rebels are removed and the wounded and violated are being tend to, Erik places a patch on his twin's ear.

"Tsk Ow!" Aego winced, and held his ear and muttered a bit.

Aego got up fast as he spots Johan, "Johan!" He says, Johan laughed a bit and patted Aego's shoulder.

"Good to see you again Aego" Johan chuckled and explained the situation of how he's here.

**_Black Fort_**

"So Volt is dead? hm not surprising" Durjob says drinking from his mug. "But Johan's defection does surprise me"

Hicks turned to Durjob, "I'll be taking charge of the Black Dogs from now on" He says and Durjob snickered.

"Better hope you don't end up die as Volt, now I want to see their strength" Durjob grins.

**_City of Ken_**

Erik escorted Prim and watch her practice her sword skills. Prim flicked her wrist and parry the dummy's strike and she thrust the blade into the dummy.

"Well done Prim" Erik says, Prim smiled brightely.

"Thank you Sir Erik" Prim bowed, Erik approached her and held her arms and placed Prim in a Alber stance. Prim blushed from how close Erik is to her, her back lay against his muscler chest.

"There perfect" he says.

Prim smiled at Erik as he held a playfully grin on his grin.

Alicia and Aego held a little spar, Aego went into a Schlüssel stance and Alicia was in a Plfug stance. Both of them stared down each other then clashed their blades.

Alicia blade locks against Aego's both fighting for domiance then Aego shoved Alicia back.

Her feet slide against the ground and slashes for Aego's side but he deflects and uses Mordhau techinque on Alicia's sword but she pushed his strike to the side and shoulder checked him.

Aego shrugged it off, "Good job" He says.

**_Village of Tork_**

People form into Militia and placed barricades to hold off the Greenskins. A few are wounded others weren't luckily, the leader of Militia looked to her men.

"Okay whose the fastest?" She asks, a single appeared. "You'll be the runner, deliever this message to Ken" She hands the runner the message.

Once they open the barricade, the runner began to sprint as fast as he can. Avoiding Orcs and traps that were laid in his wake.

Once he went over the hill followed by a few orcs, he was out of sight unknown if he will ever make it, the people of Tork hope for a relief force.

"Their attacking again!" The Milita member yelled. The leader gritted her teeth and shouted "Hail and Kill!" The militia joined the chant and begin their defensive against the Orcs.

**_Back to Ken_**

Claudia sheathed her blade as Erik used his poleaxe to stand him up. "Excellent Sir Erik your stance is still able to hold your own"

Erik panted and nodded, "Thank you Lady Claudia" He bows.

Erik and Claudia noticed a amount of guards running towards something so they followed.

They find a young man whose shirt is torn and bloodied and he has a few scraps and he carries a message.

Erik holds his shoulder, "What Happened?" He asks, the young man stares at him and hands the letter and Erik reads it.

Erik shows it to Claudia who is shocked and brings it to Celestine.

After reading the letter, Celestine is troubled badly "Sir Erik I want you along with Sir Aego to go relieve the people of Tork"

Erik nodded and bowed, "it shall be done my lady"

**_Stables_**

Erik and Aego both ride for the Village of Tork while the youngman is having his wounds treated.

Celestine looked at him sadden then he begun to speak, "T-trap...outnumbered...G-Greenskins...Demons..Horde" He mutters.

The healers lay his head down and continue to heal him. Olga stands Celestine, "I hope they'll return safe"

"They will Olga they will" Celestine replies.

Aego and Erik reach the village and where greeted by the Miltia. "Thank the gods, reinforments" The leader came out, she has green eyes with dark skin, her hair was tied back and it was s greyish color, she wore gloves, boots, on her right shoulder is a armor shoulder guard, her skirt was leathered a belt strap onto it.

Blinking her eyes as she shoulders her axe, "Just you two?" She asks, the twins nod and she looks away muttering "is this a joke?"

"I am Erik Blackclaw and this is my twin Aego" He says. She nods, "Your Erik the Orc Slayer and Aego the Black Knight" She asks.

"We are" They reply.

Sighing, "I'm Eliza, leader of this militia, we've been holding off these orcs for nearly two days so we need help and from their banner that their Mountain Demons" She says.

"Orcs!! Coming from the east!" The Archer shouts.

Aego and Erik ran to re-enforce the east, Aego and Erik attacked the Orcs. Erik swung his poleaxe into one of the Orcs and Aego slashed into a spear wielding orc.

Eliza ran and helped them, swinging her axe in a crazed frenzy, the Orcs push the trio into the village but the barricade held them back.

"Shit! Shit!" Eliza shouted, Erik looked at the Orcs, he nearly forgotten how tough the Mountain Demons are, Aego pulled his helmet off and spat on the ground.

On a hill, Durjob grinned "Heheh so the twins are in there are they? well maybe I should pay em a vist" He snickers and laughs.

Erik and Aego re-enforced the East again, this time pushing the orcs back and begin the slaughter.

Erik and Aego let go of their humanity and let their wild side loose and they begin attacking any orc in their field of vision.

"Hello boys" Durjob says, Erik and Aego look at him with widen eyes, their breath becomes heavy as they clench their weapons tightly.

They finally met him Durjob leader of the Mountain Demons, their revenge is now complete.


	15. Chapter 15, Meeting the Bastard

Erik and Aego started at Durjob in complete disbelief but it was surrounded by their anger.

The twins snap and lash at the Greenskin, Durjob held his mace and blocked their wild strikes and preceeds to shove them back.

Cracking Erik under his chin and smashing his mace into Aego's back.

The twins wince in pain but continue to battle their tormentor but Durjob was to strong. Grabbing Aego by his throat and slamming him into Erik and kicking Erik into his stomach.

Hunched over, Erik vomits a bit as Durjob picks him up and knees him in the cheek causing him to fall. "You and Aego were ate champions kiddo, heh tis a shame you turn tail on us" Durjob smirked.

Aego took the opportunity and slashes Durjob's back, The Greenskin roars in pain and moves to backhand Aego but he ducks and Mordhau's the Orc into the side causing him to kneel.

Erik jumps onto Durjob and bites into his ear and begins to rip and tear it off. "Graaah damn brat!" Durjob shouts and flings Erik off of his back but Aego blocks Durjob's strike and Erik takes his poleaxe and thrusts the pike into his side and twists it.

Durjob blood pours from his wounds, snarling he slams his fist into Erik's face and tosses Aego back, "Now to get rid of you two". Preparing to end the twins, an arrow lands next to his feet, seeing Alicia and Prim along with their knights of Iris, Durjob orders his Orcs to retreat.

Erik spits his blood onto the grass and Aego stabs the ground to hold himself up. The twins are exhausted and injured, Alicia and Prim run to them.

"Sir Erik! Sir Aego! are you two alright?" A worried Prim says.

Aego winces, "Bastard...got away" He says, Erik coughs out holding his throbbing head "Gotta...hunt him down.." They become delusional.

Erik and Aego get bandaged up, "Still can't believe that son of a bitch got away!" Erik clenched his fist tightly. Aego rubbed his twin's back in circles, "Erik try to relax" He says.

**_Memory Sequence_**

_Erik is thrown into the wall as Aego is pinned down both of the boys are battered and beaten. The Orcish champion laughs until Erik got up and leap onto him and bite into his cheek._

_The Greenskin struggled to remove him and Aego grabs the makeshift spear and thrust it through the Orc's throat killing him._

_Erik and Aego pant and listen to cheers and roars of the Greenskins._

_**Memory Sequence ****End**_

Prim looked at Erik worried so Alicia held her cousin's shoulders and hugged her tightly.

Aego and Erik place their clothing and armor back on, "Taking out Durjob will disbalance the Mountain Demons and take out the Black Dogs allies letting just them" Aego says.

"Yes but they still have Kin, their mage, and knowing the Dogs they may have other collaborators so we have to be vigilant so Durjob will have to wait" Erik replied.

Eliza walked into the tent, "Ah good to see you two are still alive, honestly you fought Durjob either you two are brave or foolish"

Alicia sighed, "If not both" She says.

Eliza folded her arms, "however thank you both, you saved my village and I'm grateful for" She says bowing her head.

Erik and Aego bow their heads, "Of course"

**_Black Fort, Garca_**

"Hmm they gotten stronger since they were but children" Durjob says as his missing ear is being patched.

Hicks paces back and forth, "Hmm they work in groups so we have to seperate them but how"

"I believe I can help" A voice calls out.

A man in a robe as he is bandaged from head to toe, "Shamuhaza?" Hicks says in surprise.

"Yes it is I, I've heard of these Twins of Death so I decide to test them...hmm yes I'll go for the Elven one" He says.

Durjob snickers, "Good luck they killed my best men and the Elf is named Aego he's the one who killed Volt"

Shamuhaza steppes back into the shadows and left the Black Dogs and their Orcish allies.

**_City of Ken_**

Once they return to Ken, Aego and Erik turned to their room and begin to rest their bodies.

Celestine heard of the situation and is worry for their well being, "Durjob he's seems to be more villainous then Volt" she says.

Olga relaxing as her eyes are closed, "At least Volt is dead, that's one headache removed however I thought he's death would of been the end of those Black Dogs"

Celestine sip her tea, "I fear that dark times are heading our way" she says.

Erik wakes up to a sound and he finds Aego shivering as he holds himself. Getting up and approaching his twin, Erik slowly caress his ear.

Aego slowly calmed himself, "I-I'm sorry Erik" He says.

Erik hugged his twin tightly, "We're okay Brother We're okay" he says.

The twins fell asleep both finally finding peace over the their experience from an old enemy.

**_Random here guys I decide this month I will be releasing Hellspawn of Eostia II: Rise of Malebolgia along with other kuroinu fics such as Courior Six and Spartan 108 request Underworld Kuroinu fic anyway thanks guys I hope you get pych for Hellspawn and the other ones_**


	16. Chapter 16, Knight of Valor

Aego made sure his blade was sharp and his skills are still undisputed. Carrying his helmet as he walks through Palace and then felt something or someone tugging on his arm.

Looking down to find Luu Luu holding his arm, lifting his arm up as she swings from it. "Oi Sir Aego, it's great to see you again" The Half Ling grinned.

Aego rubbed her head, Luu Luu enjoyed the feeling. "Your as quick as a owl Lady Luu Luu" He says.

"Ah enough with these lady stuff just call me Luu Luu" She says, Aego bows his head.

"Very well Luu Luu" He says, placing the Half Ling down. Aego walked and knocked onto Olga's door.

"Come in" He hears.

Opening the door and stepping inside, Aego bowed. "Lady Olga" He says.

Olga looked at Aego and approached him and held his chin up, "Aego my a pleasent vist you've bestowed onto me" She says.

Clearing his throat, "I merely came to check up onto you My Lady" He replies.

Olga giggled a bit and held his shoulder, "I'm alright dear Aego, you and Chloe should know I'm okay"

Aego nodded and bowed, "Of course my lady" However something didn't settle right, Aego and Olga felt something was different in the air.

So the two of them walked, it felt strong and somewhat sinister. Aego held his blade tightly ready to slay whoever is causing the sinister aura.

Surprising Kaguya appear, she looked around and spotted Olga and Aego, Aego bowed "Lady Kaguya" He says.

"Sir Aego and Lady Olga" She says. "We felt a strange prescene" Aego replies.

Kaguya sighed, "I know this aura, it belongs to Shamuhaza, he was a old friend of mine but he went down a dark path"

Aego's ear twitched and noticed a weird black spot on the wall, approaching then a rather large hand grabs him holding him by thr face.

Olga and Kaguya are surprised by the sudden attack. Aego struggled to remove the hand as a rather deformed beast came from the black splotch it drooled, blackish substance ran down from his body.

Olga raised her staff narrowing her eyes, "Release him at once!" Her staff blast a form of lighting into the beast however the beast seem to be resistance to it.

So Kaguya dashed and used a written seal onto the beast's thigh causing it burst into flames and the beast snarled and swung it'it's forarm at her but she manage to step back.

Aego drew his blade and stabbed it into the creature's eye and twisted it deep into the optic nerve. Finally being released Aego coughed and preceed to hack the beast's burned leg in half.

Olga raised her staff again summoning chains holding the beast down, Aego climbs onto the creature and slashes it down repeatly until it finally died.

Eventually Celestine along with Claudia, Alicia and other knights showed up.

Gasping, "W-What happened" Celestine asks.

Aego huffed and breathed hard, "I don't know...but...I'm going to tear that Shamuhaza apart" He says wiping blood from his face.

The beast was removed and the blood was cleaned up but Aego prepare to set off and hunt Shamuhaza, placing his helmet on and spurring the horse causing it to gallope.

Erik leaned against wall and watched his twin rode off, he was worried but he knows Aego is stronger then he looks.

Pushing himself off of the wall and goes to the barracks and trains himself, after the littlr fued with Durjob, he needs to train himself more better then last time.

Striking the dummy from different directions, taking step back and thrusting the pike into the dummy, drawing back he hears claps behind him, turning around to find a old man who wore noble clothing.

"Most impressive lad" He says with a smile.

Erik bowed his head, "Sir Klaus" He says.

Klaus laughs a bit, "Please Sir Erik no need to bow your head you grown so much" Erik and Klaus shook hands.

"Klaus? Klaus?" Claudia called out, Klaus smiled "In here dear" He says.

Claudia walked in, kissing Klaus's cheek "Dear husband don't wonder off without telling me" She says.

"Oh yes I'm sorry my dear" He says smiling.

"Sir Erik I see your training, I take it your wounds have healed?" Claudia asked.

Erik nodded and Claudia smiled a bit.

"Your becoming strong Erik, do remember not to push yourself to hard" She says in a motherly tone.

Erik bowed his head and heared boots clicking, turning his head to see a older man, he wore noble clothing as well but he carried a blade.

"Ah Father in law" Claudia in law, The man nodded and noticed Erik.

"You must be Sir Erik" He says, "I am" Erik replies.

"I am Grave Leviathan" He says.

Erik bows his head as the man chuckles a bit, "I see your training well, carr to spar Sir Erik?" He asks.

Erik nods and ready himself, Grave draws his blade. Grave lets out a warcry and slashes causing Erik blocking the strike and smacks the staff against Grave's arm to knock him back.

Grave uses rapid strikes and Erik dodges and blocks so Erik hooked his poleaxe and shouldercheck into Grave and they blade lock.

Erik grabs his short sword and slashes at Grave's stomach so he steps back. "Hm well down" He says sheathing his blade.

Grave twirled a bit and walked off, Erik shoulder his weapon and popped his neck.

**_Forest near the City of Rad_**

Aego hopped off of his steed and pulled his helmet off and took a few sips from a lake. Suddenly he heard a noise, placing his helmet on and grabbing his sword's handle.

A man in shroud with bandages appeared, "Ah pardon me Sir Knight I was wondering if you could escort me" He says.

Aego bows his head and walks with the man until a rope was tied to Aego's leg pulling him upside down as a pack of Half Lings come out weapons drawn.

"W-Wait We're not Black Dogs! I'm a knight of the Alliance!" He says then one of the Half Lings cut him down and he rubbed his shoulder.

"Why are you here?" One asked.

"This man asked for an escort so as a Knight it's my duty" He replies.

Suddenly Aego felt the same presence he looks at the man who smirked and summoned a beast.

Aego drew his blade, "Your Shamuhaza?" He says as he laughs.

"I am Aego Blackclaw, I've wanted to see the one who killed Volt and I must say I'm impressed" Shamuhaza says.

Aego rushed at Shamuhaza's beast and easily kills it and he attacks Shamuhaza but the mage blast him back.

Aego gritted his teeth as his bloodlust has awaken.

**_Hey everyone I just made the first chapter to Hellspawn of Eostia ii would you guys like to read it? let me know_**


	17. Chapter 17, Dance with the devil

Aego let out a snarl and slashed towards Shamuhaza who used a summoning imp to take the hit.

"Hahaha where is that rage you had when you killed Volt?" Shamuhaza laughed and taunted Aego snarled more and so Shamuhaza summon more of his beasts.

Aego started to slash at the beasts, each beast came towards Aego but fell to his blade. Smashing the pommel into the charging demon and slashing it's neck wide open causing the blood to gush out.

A Imp manage to jump onto Aego and begin to strangle him. Prying the imp's arms off of him, Aego smashed his helmet into the imp cracking it's skull and tossing it away from him.

"Shamuhaza!" Aego shouted and slashed through the mage but the mage's robe fell revealing he is gone. Anger filled in Aego, clenching his teeth and slashing the corpse of one of the beasts into pieces.

His anger finally lifted and he removed his helmet and sat down as the Half Lings approach him, Aego looked at Half Lings and sighed.

"You okay" One of them said.

Aego sheathed his blade, "I'll be okay..I know I will" leaning his head back and staring at sky then getting up and placing his helmet.

Feeling the Half Lings grab his hands and lead him into their fortress. Aego looked around, he noted the Half Lings are mostly female, he has studied that Half Lings mate with any race and if the baby is a girl it becomes a Half Ling and if thr baby is a boy the baby becomes whatever race the Half Ling mated with.

Once inside he was nearly surrounded by the Half Lings, they looked at him some with curiosity others amazement. Til one of them went to Aego and looked at him.

"Your the one who killed Volt?" She says, Aego stared at the child like Half Ling.

"I did" He says.

The Half Lings cheer, "Thank you for ridding him" She says with a grin and Aego nods.

Soon he got onto his horse and he waves to the Half Lings and ride off to hunt down Shamuhaza. Evenutally he came across a castle it looked like it falling apart however it gave off the same surge of magic like Shamuhaza so Aego went inside.

Aego checked his surroundings and found nothing but he heard his voice.

**_"Hahahaha Welcome Aego Welcome!"_**

Aego narrowed his eyes and shouted, "Show yourself!" Shamuhaza laughed.

**_"Child understand whom your speaking to" _**Shamuhaza's voice echoed.

Aego drew his blade and watched a dragon come from the shadows, smoke came from it's nose and blow it's fire breath.

Aego ran behind a piller as Shamuhaza laughed, snarling Aego flanked the Dragon slashed it's face causing the dragon to roar and chomp towards him. Aego rolles out of the wall and stabbed beast into the mouth and hacked it's side.

Flicking it's tail smacking into Aego who coughs but rushes towards dragon and stabbing it through the mouth ending the beast.

Breathing hard and hearing boots clicking behind him, Aego turned around and looked at Erik and Kaguya.

Sighing in relief, "Brother, Lady Kaguya why are you two here?" He asks.

Erik shoulder his poleaxe, "Here to help duh" He says and follows Kaguya deeper into the castle as Aego followed them.

They traveled into a underground cavern out of the darkness a cat appeared meowing.

"Aww" The twins says, then the cat's hesd twisted upside down, "Uhh" They let out but Kaguya isn't fazed.

The large cat came out having it's body mangled and sown to another animal's body. It roared and went feral and attacked the trio.

Kaguya used her shrine maiden seals as the twins attack the deformed cat, the cat was easily killed but the real threat has emerged.

Shamuhaza was no longer a mortal man he became a beast. Erik and Aego steady their weapons and Kaguya narrowed her eyes.

"You throw away your own humanity Shamuhaza" She scolds the former human.

Shamuhaza rushed towards them as the twins attacked him, swining their weapons into him but he takes their slashes and smacks them away.

Kaguya threw a ring onto Shamuhaza and the ring glowed into a bright light burning Shamuhaza causing him to scream in pain and run into the shadows so the twins chase after him.

Kaguya went to follow them but is suddenly grabbed and pulled back before she say anything.

Erik and Aego stormed the cavern into what looks like a Alchemy Lab. On tables were people and animals, "What the hell?" Erik says.

Soon the Twins noticed a woman in a maiden outfit with Elven ears looking at them.

Erik and Aego look in shock, "Mom?" Erik says and the woman walks away.

"Mom wait!" Erik shouted and chased after her to which Aego followed his twin, They follow her into an altar.

Erik and Aego step towards the woman who smiles and they hug her tightly. The woman hugs them back tightly.

"Shhh it's okay my boys" She says.

She hugged him tightly but something was off, Erik sniffed her and noticed something.

"Aego..she doesn't have her original scent" He says, to which Aego is confused as their mother turned into the beast Shamuhaza grabbing them and slams them into the wall.

Grinning, Shamuhaza goes to a subdue Kaguya, "Now to welcome a new being into Eostia" Shamuhaza and Kaguya spat on him.

"Go to hell" She says and Shamuhaza laughs.

Erik and Aego begin snarling like wild animals, Erik bites into Shamuhaza and Aego chops his fingers off.

Shamuhaza hisses in pain but the twins tackle into him, Erik and Aego use their weapons to slash Shamuhaza's middle and when they finish, Erik grabs his arms and Aego grabs his legs.

The twins snap the mage in half and tear him in half, Shamuhaza died of a painful death.

The twins free Kaguya and she bowed to them, "Thank you" She noticed their pained look so she hugged them tightly comforting their pain.

Erik and Aego hug her back tightly.


	18. Chapter 18, No More Collaborators

Erik, Aego and Kaguya made their way back to Ken. Aego and Erik had distressed faces, Shamuhaza is dead but they thought they found their mother but is was just a faze.

The twins and the Shrine Maiden dismounted from their horses, and walked back to the Palace and reported the news to the other Shields.

Celestine looked at the twins worried, "Sir Erik Sir Aego what is troubling you so?" She asks.

"Shamuhaza is a trickster and so he used an image of our mother to lower guard, this..only ignited our anger towards the mage" Aego says his fist clenching.

Erik's eyes slowly went normal to a feral state. His breath became slow and heavy like a animal.

Sensing their distress and anger, Celestine dismissed them. "Do get some rest" She says.

Aego went to their room but Erik went outside and sat on the bench and breathed deep to relax.

Erik sensed someone behind him, checking and finding Prim. She approached Erik and sat next to him, she looked up to him.

"Sir Erik" "Prim"

Prim scooted to Erik and gently placed her hand on his. Erik held Prim's hand tightly, Prim didn't blush but instead she looked at him placing her free hand onto his cheek.

Erik held Prim's hand, the two leaned in and kissed. Prim's blush finally came as Erik held Prim and she wrapped her arms around his neck deepen the kiss.

The two broke the kiss and panted lightly then kissed once more. Their tongues danced with each other, Prim's heart fluttered as their passionate kiss ended.

Prim smiled and laid her head onto his chest and Erik held her close.

Aego went through notes and letters from Black Dogs he has killed, looking for any information of the Black Dogs or their Collaborators however two names came up John Mandeville and Grave Leviathan. Aego's eyes narrow on Mandrville and Leviathan names, he knows Grave Leviathan but not Mandeville.

Carrying the letter and storming pasted the servants, Aego found Grave Leviathan. "Sir Leviathan" He says.

Grave turned and looked at Aego, "Sir Aego, does something troubles you?" He asks, Aego begin to play discrete.

"I found some names of local collaboraters, Volt had turncoats within his rank; Beasley, The Mortadella Brothers, Michelle Pantielle, Someone named Sir John Mandeville and-" He stops himself leaving Grave curious.

"And what Sir Aego?" He asks.

Aego stared at him with a cold cold stare, "You" He says holding the handle of his sword.

Grave looked confused, "Impossible I'm loyal to her majesty" He says and Aego knowing he would deny it so he showed him the letter.

Grave looked at him, "Yes I'm collaborating with the Black Dogs" He says

"Why" Aego questioned.

"In the house of Leviathan our bloodline is decling, when my son Klaus was born I hope he would become a mighty knighy such as I, however he wasn't even able to wield a blade but instead placed his mind in books, once he married Claudia, I trained her and loved her as she was my own. I hope that my son and my daughter in law would create an heir worthy of title of Leviathan however not a single child was born I fear of the house of Leviathan would soon cease, so I ally myself to the Dogs and planned to impregnate Claudia with my seed to create an heir" He says.

Aego eyes narrowed more and his tone went colder, "You are a twisted man Grave, I've read stories of your heroic deeds and how the Leviathan house brought honor...but you taint it...so I will cleanse Eostis with Black Dog blood" He says drawing his blade, "Trial by combat"

"So be it" He says and follows Aego and whispers into a maiden's ear as she gasps and runs.

Outside, Aego and Grave got into their stance. Suddenly Celestine, Olga, Claudia, Erik, Kaguya, Prim, Alicia, Chloe, Luu Luu, Maia and Klaus came out.

Aego and Grave clashed their bladed and struggled for dominance. Grave is an old man but a season veteran and Aego is a young man and he's skilled swordsman however he is still but a child in Grave's view.

Aego blade lock his opponet and shoulder check Grave but he just slide a bit before slammed the pommel into Aego's wrist hitting his brand causing him to wince in pain.

Snarling Aego stepped from the side of Grave's slash and stabbed the old man into the leg. Grave cringed and felt Aego's guard smacking into his cheek and slashing at him wildly.

Aego used mordhau technique and slammed it into Grave's leg taking it out of commission.

Aego stabbed into Grave's stomach and yanked it out and clubbed the man's head in with one swift strike from his mordhau technique killing him.

Aego wiped the blood from his face and sheathed his blade huffing in frustration but also satisfaction.

Outside of the palace a carriage came out and an old man walked out smiling a bit, "Sir Mandeville" One of the servant greeted him and walked him into the palace.


	19. Chapter 19, Taken

John Mandeville stepped into the Palace greeted by the servents. Celestine stepped in and met the Noble, "Sir John Mandeville" She says.

"Lady Celestine it's an honor to meet you" He says bowing his head, Celestine walks with Mandeville into the studies and shared some tea together.

Aego washes the blood from his face as Erik sharpens his twin's blade. Claudia and Klaud read the note and were shocked by it Grave Leviathan was indeed apart of the Black Dogs.

"Tratiors within our ranks we have to be vigilant, Erik we should interrogate those prisoners in the dungeon" Aego says to which Erik nodded and said "I agree Aego"

Aego stepped over to Claudia and Klaus and bowed, "Forgive me" He says, Klaus placed his hand onto Aego's shoulder.

"Do not blame yourself Sir Aego, my father died years ago the one who you battled was no longer my father" Klaus says comforting the boy.

Claudia nodded and rubbed Aego's head and gave a warm smiled, "Your very brave Aego" She says.

Aego bows "Thank you" Erik gave Aego his sword and the twins travel into the dungeon, listen to the groans of the prisoners so they ignored them and looked a cell filled with a few Black Dogs.

"Okay Dogs, what is your leader planning?" Aego says, The Black Dogs groaned but eventually spoke out.

"Even with Volt's death, the Black Dogs are still numerous and the monsters on our side heh" The Dog Smirked, "Plus even with Mountain Demons its only matter of time before-"

Erik grabbed the dog and slammed his head against the cell bars, The twins heard enough and left the dungeon before they tore into the dogs which they would enjoy.

The Twins noticed Chloe peeking at something, "Chloe what are you doing?" Erik whispered.

Chloe jolted a bit and looked at Erik, "Don't scare me like that!" She whispered and continue to peek with a glare.

Aego and Erik looked with her, they saw Sir John Mandeville. "Why him?" Erik says.

Chloe gritted her teeth, "That bastard is my father" She says.

"And a collaborator" Aego replied.

The trio went back and reported to Olga, at least Chloe and Aego did.

Olga held her subordinates shoulders, "Make sure he doesn't escape" She tells them.

Aego and Chloe nodded and left their Lady's quaters. Chloe tailed her father and watched him from the shadows, Chloe is Olga's silent assassin and her speed is unpredictable, Chloe drew her dagger and watched Sir John talk to a hoodied figure and once they went separate ways.

Chloe rushed towards her father with a intent to slay the man as her blade neared the old man's back, Chloe is grabbed by her throat and held up in the air, struggling Sir John looks at Chloe.

"Chloe my dear daughter you have your mother's looks as always" He says.

Chloe glared at him and let out a low growl, the figure removed his revealing Durjob as he grins and squeezes Chloe's throat to point of blacking out, once she felt into unconsciousness Durjob threw the Dark Elf over his shoulder and followed the old man to his carriage and placed her inside of it.

Durjob sniffed the air and grinned, "I'll be right back" He says.

Erik looked around and sniffed the air and gained a fimilar scent, looking for the source he came across Chloe's dagger which is strange sincd she always has it on her person.

Erik's ear twitched and when he turned around he felt cold steel smashing against his cheek causing him to fall hard.

Preparing to get up and attack who struck him but had a large foot hold him down, looking up at his attacker only snarl like a animal "Durjob..." He growls. The Greenskin grinned at Erik and raised his foot and smashed it against his face knocking him into unconsciousness.

Soon Erik and Chloe were both tied up and placed into the carriage, Durjob stabbed a tree with a letter attached to it and clinged to the side of the carriage as it rode off.

Aego lost track of Sir John so he decided to look for his twin and Chloe, instead he found a letter so he removed the dagger and read the letter. His eyes widen with shock and slowly narrowed into anger, his ears flicked a bit and he clenched the letter tightly and felt his hot tears roll down his cheeks.

**_Back to the palace_**

Celestine gasped at the letter as she covered her mouth and Olga narrowed her eyes deadly low. Aego kneeled and slowly breathed out, "These damn Black Dogs and their allies will pay for this!" Olga declared.

Celestine approached Aego and watched the young Dark Elven knight slowly shake and breath, Celestine kneeled down and hugged him tightly.

Olga watched Celestine hug her knight and so the Dark Elven Queen hugged Aego along with Celestine, Aego shook more and bite his inner cheek, letting his tears run down his cheeks.

Telling this to other Shield Princessed wasn't easy.

Prim covered her mouth as her tears fell, Alicia held her cousin's shoulder and she clenched her fist tightly, Alicia was fumming after learning of Erik's capture.

Kaguya held her down learning of their allies capture has sadden her.

Luu Luu held her head to her knees since she looked up to Erik.

Maia folded her arms and narrowed her eyes, The Black Dogs were once heroes now their a band of traitors now they captured a good friend of Maia.

Aego held his helmet and placed his head against it feeling the cool helmet of it.

**_Mandeville House_**

Erik gritted his teeth, blood flowing down from his arms and his mouth. Erik's eyes went greyish staring at Durjob and Mandeville.

"You and Aego were my perfect champions heh! shame I'll admit" He taunts the feral boy who snarled at him.

Durjob raised his mace under his chin and grinned, "Now shall we explain your punishment?"

Chloe sat in her set with her wrists chained back and closed her eyes tightly hearing Erik's cries of pain, she tried to block it out since it made her relive her torment, Chloe is half elf and so is Erik; just hearing Erik in pain made her feel it she hoped they'll be rescused.


	20. Chapter 20, Take Back

**_Mandeville's House_**

Erik hissed a bit, his eyes turning more grey and feral. Glaring daggers at Durjob, The Greenskin smirked and held his face "You always amused me Erik, you hardle screamed since you were about Ten" The Orc taunted.

The feral boy spat blood into Durjob's face causing the Orc to snarl and slam his fist into his stomach, Erik coughed hard and growled back at Durjob.

"Stupid damn kid" Durjob says.

Chloe shivered feeling blood run down her arms and tears running down her cheeks, she felt like a little child again. Mandeville walked over and caress her cheek and held a sicking smile on his wrinkled face.

"P-Please...stop..." Chloe cried silently, Mandeville grinned a bit and brushed his hand against Chloe's blonde hair causing the Dark Elf to flinch suddenly a loud crash is heard outside.

**_Outside of the Mandeville's house_**

Aego walked through the doors with Alicia, Prim and Olga. The Black Dogs stationed there rushed towards them, Aego dragged his blade and slashed the first dog and stabbed the other.

Alicia and Prim drew their blades and made quick work of them. Prim was much lighter on her feet, twirling her blade and stabbing an Black Dog in the foot causing him to scream in pain until Alicia jumped in and decapitated the dog.

Olga raised her staff and created a flash of fire burning the guards of Mandeville's house. Aego huffed and grabbed one of the Black Dogs and snapped his neck.

Shouldering his blade Aego turned to the units, "Kill em all...no survivors" He says coldly and marches towards the mansion.

Durjob stares outside of the window and grinned, "Now this is fun" He says but Mandeville was in shocked.

"B-But how?" He asked and Durjob laughed and moved Mandeville and motioned for a few of his orcs to follow him.

**_The Dungeon_**

Erik wiggled his wrist and slipped out of the cuffs with his blood and grabbed one of the guards through the bars and strangled the man until he began to go limp.

Taking the key and opening his cell, Erik slipped out of his cell and ran towards Chloe's and opened it.

The poor girl had cuts up her thighs and arms, her cheeks were still wet from her tears, Erik snarled and uncuffed her and held her.

"Chloe? Chloe can you hear me?" He says and got a moan from girl.

"E-Erik?" She says, Chloe let go and cried into his chest. Erik sat down and held Chloe close him he remembers holding and comforting Aego.

Chloe clinged to him tightly her arms wrapped around his middle, she continue to sob. Erik gently wrapped his fingers around Chloe's ear and caressed it.

Luckily she began to calm down and let out little sniffles, Erik scooped up Chloe and carried her.

Ignoring the throbbing pain from his wounds, Erik kicked the door open and placed Chloe down and grabbed some bandages and wrapped up her wounds.

Hearing the dungeon doors open, Erik grabbed an crude axe, "Chloe wait here" He says but Chloe hugged him from behind and she shivers, "Please...don't leave me" She says scared.

Erik held her arms around his middle, "Chloe..I won't leave you" He says and she slowly released him, "I'll be back" Walking into the dungeon once again.

Erik sneaks up on some the guards and slashed the axe into the guard's head and the other turns around slashing towards him luckily he dodged and smashed his fist into the guard and took his blade and stabbed him.

Hearing someone running Erik turned around as an Orc crashed into him.

Falling hard, The Greenskin grabbed Erik and slammed him into the stone walls. Letting out a feral snarl, Erik clawed the Orc's stomach but the Orc slammed it's fists onto his back.

Erik got back up and jumped onto the Orc and bite into the Orc's cheek. The Greenskin roared and tried to remove Erik but he held onto him tightly and bite down harder and ripped it's cheek off and began digging his fingers into the Orc's face and pry it open.

Erik let out a feral growl and sniffed the air for his next prey, Chloe watched from the doorframe with her eyes widen she has seen this happen once.

_**Memory Sequence**_

_Aego swung his blade into the human rebels as their blood splashed onto his clothing and armor._

_Chloe dashed past him and threw a few knives hitting a few of them, Aego grabbed his blade and used mordhau and clubbed the captain to death._

_Aego let out a feral snarl, his shoulders hunched and he charges at the remaining rebels and swung his weapon like a club as Chloe watches in pure shock._

_**Memory End**_

Aego stopped in the middle of the courtyard and found Durjob and his Orcs, Aego let out a snarl and Durjob just grinned and raised his mace.

"Let's go little boy" He taunts.

Aego rushed at Durjob and clashed their weapons, Prim and Alicia deal with Durjob's orcs and Olga she made sure the guards never left as they were left suffering mental trama from one of her spells.

**_Inside of the mansion_**

Erik carried Chloe on his back and kicked from a another door leading into a room, a bed with chains attached to it.

Erik turned around and carried Chloe out of it. Sniffing the air gaining Mandeville scent, growling like a wolf and walking towards it.

Bursting the door leading ro Mandeville, "Mandevile..." Erik growled, Mandeville looked with widen eyes and backed up, Erik placed Chloe against the wall and placed her down.

Mandeville reaches for a sword but Erik grabbed the old man's wrist and snapped it. Mandeville screamed in pain and so Erik slammed his fists into Mandeville's face until his knuckles became bloody.

"You know...Mandeville I did pick up one thing from the Mountain Demons...a little punishment called the bloodied eagle" He says leaning close to the frightened man, "Shall we explore it?"

**_The Courtyard_**

Aego ducked from Durjob's mace and slashed his thigh. Snarling Durjob knees Aego into his cheek and choke slammed him down hard.

Raising his mace but Olga sends a bolt of lighting into Durjob and Aego takes the chance to stab him through the stomach but the Orc headbuts him back.

"Now you'll-" Durjob feels cold steel into his back and turns his head to see Erik holding his poleaxe and yanks it out and chops his stomach again.

Durjob falls onto his knees and the twins both stare at him, "Heheh...you and I kiddies" He taunts as they decapitate him.

Erik walked back and carried Chloe on his back.

"Erik..brother your hurt" Aego says but Erik smiles a bit "I'll be okay" He replies.

Alicia and Prim hug Erik as Olgs holds Chloe and Aego helps his twin walk.

The Alliance forces found Sir John Mandeville with his arms chained and his back was cut with his lungs pulled from the back to mimic wings.


	21. Chapter 21, Sending the demons back

The twins decided to take a hot bath for their wounds. The water made their wounds feel like their hissing but it soon eased them.

"Aego" Erik said, Aego looked at his twin and showed his back and Erik began scrubbing the scar that Aego gained from Durjob's mace. Aego winced a bit but relaxed, "Thank you" He says and Erik chuckles a bit.

Aego begin dabbing a wet cloth on Erik's fresh wounds. Erik cringed a little but relaxed, "Damn I almost forgot Durjob's torture methods" He says laying his head into his arms.

Aego nodded and scrubbed, "Ow ow" Erik let out.

The twins begin to relax in the water, the heat from it felt perfect on them as their wounds begin to get cleaned out. A very sneaky Prim watches, her cheeks turned red; The Little Princess fidget a bit watching the twins bath.

"Prim what are you staring at?" Alicia says looking at her cousin who jumped in surprise.

"U-uh S-Sister I.." Prim looks down blushing hard, Alicia raised an eyebrow and looked at Prim was staring at, Alicia eyes widen and a blush grows dark on her face.

Aego's ear twitches, getting Erik a pat "I know Aego" He says sniffing the air.

The Twins got out of the water and wrapped themselves up and wrapped their heads to conceal their ears.

Once Alicia and Prim looked again and noticed their gone, "What are you doing?" They say causing Alicia and Prim to nearly jump out of their skin.

They looked at the twins however they head their ears wrapped so they couldn't tell whose who.

"U-Um Sir Erik? Sir Aego?" Prim says in confusion to which the twins reply with a simple "Ay"

Alicia held a sheepish smile and the twins folded their arms and grinned a bit, both saying "Next time girls your welcome to join us" They say.

The twins walked back to their quaters leaving the two Princesses of Feoh blushing like a tomato, Erik and Aego climbed into their bed and fell asleep.

**_Next Day_**

The twins gather their clothing and weapons and walked down the hallways and noticed Celestine who held a worried look on her face.

"Lady Celestine something is bothering you?" Aego asks, Celestine turned around and looked at them.

"Well it seems numerous orcish activity has surfaced" Celestine sighs, "I fear the Black Dogs and their Allies are growning in numbers"

"Lady Celestine, we won't allow them to win nor hurt any of you" Erik says.

Celestine begin to smile, "Of course" She says.

The Twins went to gather up their forces against the Mountain Demons luckily Johan and his unit were prepared, suddenly Luu Luu shoulder her weapon and skipped happily to the group and grinned, "Oi don't start without me" She says.

**_Outskirts of Eostia_**

The Mountain Demons orcish tribe came for retribution for the death of their leader Durjob, taking them out would bring the Black Dogs to their knees.

The Horde was found marching down the mountain hence their name. Once they made their way down they met the twins, Luu Luu and Johan along with his unit.

Snarls and growls came from the Greenskins, "Kill em all" The new Chieftian said.

"Send them back up to the mountain" Erik says holding his poleaxe.

The Horde charged towards the young warriors, warcries were let out and blood was sprayed on the grass. Aego slashed his blade into the first charging Orc in his path.

Luu Luu dashed and slashed her poleaxe into an Orc's shoulder and preceeds to drop kick it off with her little legs. Johan motioned his men to flank their exposed side and it divied the orcs and they were able to push them back.

"Knowing the horde they'll be coming back" Erik says, Soon the party set up camp and waited out for their enemy's arrival.

Catfish the scout of the group came back to camp and dropped the buck and skinned it as she began to roast it. Luu Luu kicked her legs happily and took a long drink from her mug.

Erik laid against the tree and kept watch on the camp and the mountain in case of a sneak attack. Aego removed his helmet and drinked from his flask, Luu Luu stepped over to Aego and sat herself onto his lap.

"Hey Aego" Luu Luu says.

"Hm?" Aego replied.

"How many Greenskins have you and your twin killed?" She asks kicking her legs happily.

"To many to count Luu Luu" He says and pat her head.

Luu Luu closed her eyes and lean against his hand.

Erik sniffed the air and grabbed his poleaxe and walked into the woods. Checking his surroundings and sniffing the air again picking up Orc scent, Erik eyes go feral so he bings to sprint towards it and found a Orcish scouting party and attacked them.

Letting out a feral growl as he swings his poleaxe, beheading a few greenskins and chops a another one in half. Erik stabbed the wounded orc with the poke and twisted it and pulled it out.

Shouldering his poleaxe and going back to the camp.

**_Morning has arisen_**

The Party traveled up the mountain and laid ambushes on the Orc's, they left little to no survivors, Aego cleaned his blade and motioned everyone futher up.

"We're almost there" Aego says.

Finally they found the base camp, Erik and a few others threw their flame flasks into the camp. Catching the Orcs off guard, they charge down and attacked the surprised orcs.

Luu Luu dashed with Erik as they both cut open an orc. Johan swings his great sword into an charging Berserker's neck and Aego stabbed his blade into it's head finishing it off.

The Surviors were mostly children, female orcs while the men were low in numbers. They cowarded in front of the group, Aego let out a metallic hiss.

"You are what's left of the Mountain demons...either stay on this mountain or leave...It does surprise me your race has children and women...however if you go back to your old ways we will go back and kill more of your clan until it's numbers are in the tens" Aego says.

The Chiefitan wounded nods, The party traveled down the mountain, Durjob is dead and the Mountain Demons are less of a threat, all that leaves is the Black Dogs.

"Come everyone we got some Dogs to put down" Erik says raising his poleaxe causing everyone to cheer.


	22. Chapter 22, Smug Bastard

**_Black Fort, Garca_**

Hicks flipped his knife, "Volt is dead, Durjob is dead, Shamuhaza is dead, the entire Mountain Demon Orc Clan was backed out of our Alliance!" He clenched his fist.

The Black Dogs still had legions of monsters but their numbers were dwindling. Erik the Orc Slayer and Aego the Black Knight have became well known heroes of Eostia and their names are striking fear into the Black Dogs but even our heroes are having a dark day.

**_Ken, Eostia_**

Civil unrest has plagued the city, rumors were spreading and possibility of defection has gripped fear in the city.

Aego walked through the streets of Ken, his ears twitched from the whispers of the people. Aego walked up the steps of the palace and went inside and knocked on Olga's door quaters.

"Come in" A voice is said, Aego steps inside and bows his head, "Lady Olga" He says.

"Aego" Olga looked at him and approached Aego holding his face, "What seems to be troubling you?" She asks.

Clearing his throat, "The people of Ken are in civil unrest if there's no order this could lead an opportunity to the Black Dogs, we already beaten the Mountain Demon Orc Clan however the Mercs still have a formidable force" He says.

Olga places her hands onto his cheeks as her thumbs caressing his ears, Aego closed his eyes enjoying the feeling.

Olga hugged Aego tightly, slowling Aego returned the hug then pulled back and bowed his head "Thank you Lady Olga"

Leaving the room, Aego steps into the medical room and checked onto Chloe, Chloe had some bandages on her and she saw Aego she ran over to him and hugged him tightly so he hugged back.

"It's great to see your okay Lady Chloe" He says embracing Chloe.

The two release their hug, "I'll be alright" Chloe smiled at Aego who nodded.

Erik felt Prim hold his arm as he escorted her through the city. Prim smiled as she looked at Erik who smiled back.

"Thank you Sir Erik" Prim says and Erik chuckles a bit and smiles "Of course" He replies.

Rumors have gotten worse and durning the night a small insurrection has enter into Ken's outskirts and Hicks has recruiting some turncoat soldiers along with other known mercenaries.

Erik read the letter he gained from a captured enemy scout. Wandering back to Ken and reporting back to Celestine, "Hicks has gained a amount of troops so I believe we should strike them at night" Erik says.

Celestine hummed a bit, "Do be careful Sir Erik even with the Mountain Demon Clan desertion there still formible Orcish clans fighting with the rebels" She notes.

Erik bows and walked out of the throne room, Aego grabbed his helmet and watched his twin walking so he joined him, they were going alone since they didn't want anyone they cared for captured or killed.

The twins traveled on foot for a couple miles and luckily to Erik's keen sense of smell they were to come across a small Greenskin camp.

Aego and Erik rushed down the hill and attacked the orcs. The Greenskins weren't excepting an attack let alone two fighters, Erik swung his poleaxe clevering an orc in half and drawing his short sword throwing it into an charging Orc.

Aego slashed his blade into a few orcs before twirling and stabbing one into the heart and taking it's axe and embeds it into the Greenskin's skull.

The Greenskina fled for the hills and so the twins chased after them.

Numerous demon and beast charged at the twins, Erik and Aego engaged them. Blood was splashed onto the grass and their weapons were nearly soaked.

A minotaur snorted out and charged at them but they had a suprise, Erik pulled an chain off one of the dead orcs and tossed the other side to Aego so they wrapped it around the minotaur's throat and begin tugging on it.

The minotaur struggled and thrashed so they pulled tighter and tighter until the minotaur stopped moving and died.

Erik and Aego decided to clean up the remaing demons, the demons were left in terror and couldn't fight back so instrsd they were killed off.

"Now we have to find Hicks's main forces" Erik says.

"No need kiddo" The twins turn around and find Hicks, Kin and the remaing Black Dog forces, "We're already here" He says with a smug look.

Aego and Erik held death glares towards Hicks and Kin, "Ooo scary" Hicks taunted and snickered as Kin readjustes his glasses.

"Erik tis a shame we were such good allies" Kin says but Erik just snarls towards the young mage who smirks.

"Listen kiddos your outnumbered, so just lower your weapons and-" Hicks says but the twins rush toward him and slash at him only to be blocked by a Orge's club and knocked them back.

"Whoa slow down killers" Hicks says but Aego snickered and gained Hicks and Kin's attention.

"Just to let you know, I enjoyed listen to Volt screaming like a bitch as I bludgeon his head open" Aego smirked behind his helmet.

Hearing enough Hicks order a couple of his men to attack the twins. The Black Dogs were large in numbers but very cocky, Aego and Erik swung their weapons at their weapons and butchered them swiftly some were hacked to pieces.

"Fuck! Look ou-" Aego rammed his sword into the Black Dog's throat and Erik wide swings his poleaxe clevering a good amoung of Black Dogs, Hicks and Kin watch as each Black Dog is slaughtered left and right.

Aego grabs his blade using mordhau and bludgeon each Black Dog and Monster alike. Kin opened his book and fired an fireball towards Erik, "Erik your expoxed!" Aego shouted.

Erik felt heat coming near so he jumped but a part of his arm is burned. Hissing in pain but clenched his poleaxe and lashing at Kin swings his weapon at the mage who ducked but was kneed hard nearly shattering Kin's nose and glasses.

Kin holds his nose and looked Erik who swiped his hand at Kin and clawed his cheek.

Erik snarled and grabbes Kin by the throat and strangled him causing him to struggle for air. Kin uses a spell to electric shock into Erik who released him and blasted off.

Hicks drew his dagg and went for Aego but Aego unscrewed his pummel and threw it into his face and mordhau him under the chin.

The Black Dogs prepare to fight but suddenly retreat when Claudia and Alicia knights charged from behind the twins and nearly routed the Dogs so they retreated.

Claudia climbed off of her horse and walked to Aego and Erik with Alicia. "Sir Erik Sir Aego are you two alright?" She asks.

Erik shook himself off and saluted, Aego held his blade and bowed his head. Claudia sighed thankfully they were okay but- a loud smack is heard and Erik and Aego have a rather red mark on their cheeks revealing Claudia slapped them.

"I understand you told Lady Celestine of the enemies's formation but engaging them by yourselves?!" Claudia scolded them Erik was about to say something but Claudia hugged the twins tightly.

"Never scare us like that again" She says embracing the twins who hugged her in return.

Erik sniffed Claudia's scent and relax as it reminded of him of his and Aego's mother. "Forgive us Lady Claudia" They say and Claudia smiled warmly.

Alicia stepped foward and joined the hug, Claudia wrapped her arms around them and held them tightly.

**_Not going to lie guys but if I could redo any of my Kuroinu Stories I would redo Kuroinu: Parasite, anyway we're nearing the end and so how do you guys want this story to end?_**


	23. Chapter 23, End pt 1

The end of the Black Dogs approaches so time was of the essence. The Alliance have to strike now before the Black Dogs have time remobilize and counter atrack.

**_Nereby Village_**

"Ahhhh!!!" A couple of the Black Dogs screamed in pain, Aego grabbed hid blade and severed their manly pride. Erik shoved the next Black Dog foward as he is to castrated, Olga watched and held a devilish smirk finally these Dogs were getting what they deserve.

Aego looked at Dogs, "You'll live but serve as reminders as those who dare rebel against Lady Celestine and Olga...rebel again and I'll hang you all by your intestines" His voice was icy and deadly.

The Black Dogs ran after they were castrated, "Nice threat Aego they actually believe that" Erik says as his twin looked at him.

"It wasn't a joke brother" He says with a grin, Erik sweatdropping releases his brother. "Oh come on I seen you rip their eyes out"

"It's different!" Erik retorted.

Olga chuckled a little, Chloe dug her dagger out of a dead Black Dog and cleaned it.

**_Basecamp near Garca_**

Alicia and Prim along with the Knights of Iris ambushed a small party of Black Dogs. Alicia twirled her blade and bisected a spearsman as Prim light on her feet dashed and stabbed an Orge into it's jugular and swift beheaded it.

"Your getting better Prim" Alicia says smiling and Prim smiles back "Thank you Alicia"

The Basecamp was cleanse and any remaining Black Dogs were rounded up and arrested.

**_Back to the twins_**

A few Black Dogs ran for their lives but above them was Erik who dashed like a crazed beast then he jumped down onto the beasts and slowly tore them apart letting out snarla as they screamed in pain.

The last two watch in horror and try to run but ran into The Black Knight, Erik's twin. Smirking behind his mask and swinging his blade, clevering the two in half.

The twins nodded at each other and returned back to main camp.

The twins splashed some water on their faces, "Aego" Erik says "Hm?" Aego replied.

"After the war we should search for mom" He says Aego sighed and nodded slowly.

Olga watched the twins and smiled at them, Chloe joined them as their little trio begin talking and laughing almost forgetting their in the middle of war.

**_Black Fort_**

Kin cleans his bloodied up nose, and Hicks paces back and forth, The Black Dogs were on the verge of panicking. What pride they had was gone since the enemy is closing in suddenly Hicks held his smug look as a idea came to his mind a very certain idea.

**_Back to the Alliance_**

The Alliance forces has finally entered Garca, with little resistance. However this doesn't mean it will be easy for them, Erik decided to scout up ahead for any signs of traps or nearby ambushes.

Sniffing the air, tracking any scent of the Black Dogs however something was throwing his nose off.

Tracking down the scent, Erik found a tunnel. Playing it safe he throws a flame flask into as a couple of Imps run out on fire and Erik swings his poleaxe cutting them down and travel into the tunnel.

Inside it was lit with torches and the further he went down it became more deeper and difficult to move until Erik fell through a hole.

Landing on some old bones, "Ow fucking-ouch!" Erik got up and saw the piles of bones but he wasn't fazed. Walking through the cavern and sniffing the air he smelt blood and iron and ink?

Erik traveled deeper and found Kin, Erik snarled at the mage who smirked and opened a scroll releasing an Ink demon.

This suprised Erik and so Kin left the cavern. Erik held his poleaxe and rushed the ink demon slashed into it but his weapon got covered in ink then the beast harden it's fist and slammed it's fist into Erik's stomach sending him into some rocks. Coughing and getting up, snarling ad his pupils shrink and so Erik lashed at the beast which roared at him.

Ink covered Erik as he tried to attack the ink demon but it was not working. The Beast horden it's skin to attack again but Erik dodge and threw a fire flask into it as it catches on fire.

The beast roar and Erik dashed for the same path Kin took and swung his poleaxe into wooden beams causing the cavern to collaspe onto the beast trapping it.

Erik sniffed the air and chased for Kin and he spottes him, "Kiiiiiiiin!!" Erik shouted in a feral rage which shocked the mage and Erik pounched onto him and punched him repeatly then Erik clawed Kin again.

Kin used a spell to blast Erik off and prepare to summon some fimilars but Erik tackled him and stabbed him his with short sword into his stomach twisting it the pulling his blade out.

Grabbing his poleaxe and going to a nearby lake to wash the ink and blood off of him.

Sniffing the air Erik grabbed his poleaxe and found a blushing Prim. "Oh Prim sorry, an ink demon's scent is still blocking my nose"

Prim covered her face, "F-Forgive me Sir Erik, I-I didn't know you were bathing" She stuttered but Erik chuckled.

"Prim you already spied on me and Aego, please join me" He says.

Blushing from the thought, Prim undressed herself and stepped into the water. Erik swimmed over to Prim and washed her hair, Prim blushed and closed her eyes as Erik held her close to him.

Prim looked up to Erik as she leaned up to him, Erik ran his fingers through her pink hair. The two kissed, Erik held Prim close to him; Her breasts pressing against his chest.

Erik pulled Prim up and gave her neck small kisses and licks causing her to shudder and moan, "Mmm Sir Erik~"

(Sadly This is the one kuroinu I won't do a harm I'm sorry guys)


	24. Chapter 24, The End pt 2

Aego grabbed his flask and took a big swig. Wiping his mouth, Aego walked around the surrounding area and waited for Erik, "Hm maybe he found a enemy ambush point, Damnit! I should of went with him" He says.

**_Back to Erik and Prim_**

Prim panted slighetly as well as Erik, Prim giggled and Erik chuckled. The two nuzzled their heads together gently, the feeling was special to them until a surprise came to them.

"Prim? Prim?" Alicia called out, The Blonde Knight looked around for her beloved cousin. Alicia began to worry but her worry decreased however her blush and embarressment increased.

Alicia covered her face but peek through her fingers, her cheeks turning a deep red. Erik held Prim close and sniffed the air, "Ah Lady Alicia a pleasent surprise" He says.

Prim blushed very hard and looked Alicia who was also blushing. "U-Umm w-well I shouldn't be surprised but I never thought this would happen so soon" Alicia stuttered.

Erik caressed Prim's cheek, "Care to join us Alicia?" He says causing both Princesses to blush.

The Feral Boy shrugged, "Prim does love you Alicia heh" Prim looked down and blushed hard and tapped her fingers together "W-Well I don't mind at all" Prim says with a smile.

Alicia blushed deep and begin to undress herself, removing her light armor and joining them; Alicia joined the two, Erik held Alicia's cheek and licked up her neck and bite down, "Ahhh~ Mm~" She moaned.

(God I feel like a jerk do you guys want a legit lemon chapter in the next/last one?)

Aego's ears twitched a bit and so he went to the source of the unknown noise. Finding a pack of werewolves, drawing his sword and prepare to engage the werewolves.

They snarl and growl as they begin to attack. Aego rushed down slashed at the first incoming werewolf cutting it's mouth open. Listening to the snarls and stabbing down into one's head.

Aego is tackled down and pushes the flat side of his blade to shove the beast back and stabbing into the heart.

Breathing hard and smashing the pommel into the pack leader's head and cutting it's leg off. The Werewolves ran off and Aego sheath his blade and popped his neck.

"Wherever Erik is doing it must be important" He says and traveles down the road and inspects the area, luckily it was only werewolves.

"Good Kill Aego" Chloe says, Aego looks towards his and bows his head. "Lady Chloe thank you for the compliment)

Chloe walks over to Aego, "Come on Aego just Chloe"

"Thank you Chloe" He says and she giggles.

**_Memory Sequence_**

_Aego walked through the Black Fort with Chloe guiding him, "Chloe how did you join Lady Discordia?" He asks._

_"She saved my life" She says, Aego nods._

_The twos went to the pits to check on the monsters, Chloe held a disgusted face and Aego stares at them._

_"Let's go" She says then she slips and falls into the pits, Aego watched and jumped down and draw his blade._

_"Lady Chloe! get behind me!" He says as the beasts charge at him, Aego slashed his blade and clevers each one in his way and uses the mordhau and bashes an orge's head open._

_Ducking under the beast's strikes and stabbing it into the throat and twists his blade and decapitates it. Chloe and Aego both run out of the pits and close the cage shut._

_"Lady Chloe are you okay?" Aego says and Chloe hugs him tightly, "Thank you Thank you"_

**_Memory Sequence End_**

Chloe smiled at Aego who bowed his head and smiled back, "Come on we must go find Lady Olga" He says and the two go back to the main camp and prepare to end the Black Dog Rebellion for good.

**_I know that that chapter was short but today is the day of a challenge for myself which I'll tell you guys in a bit_**


	25. Chapter 25, The End pt 3

The end of the Black Dog Rebellion has begun, after years of numerous fighting. The Alliance biggest countet strike has begun, The Alliance approached near the Black Fort however one last defense of the Black Dogs must be delt with, the horde of beasts.

"Let's get this war done with" Aego says, putting on his helmet. Erik popped his shoulder and held his poleaxe, The Alliance charged towards the Horde of beasts the Black Dogs threw at them.

Aego and Erik swung their weapond at each beast in the way, each beast fell to their feet. Olga smirked and creatured a storm of lighting as it strikes the orges and put them out of comission. Alicia and Prim's Knights of Iris made very quick work of the Imps.

A few Greenskin clans prepare to engage the Alliance however they battled Half Lings, Johan's unit and the Twins. Luu Luu jumped up and cleveres an Greenskin with a swift swing of her poleaxe, Johan rode onto a horse and began decapitating a few of the Orcs as for the Twins.

Erik and Aego slashed, tore and bludgeon each Greenskin to death. Soon the Black Dogs legion of Monsters were no more as soon as their little mercenary band.

"Advance!" Erik shouted.

The Alliance approached the Black Fort, but something didn't set right. The ground begin to shake then a rather giant worm burst from the ground.

Aego clenched his teeth hard, "Shit...that's a Death Worm" He says, Chloe twirled her daggers "How did they tame a Death Worm?" she asks.

Good question but it has to wait, "Archers!" Claudia shouted, archers ran into position and fired their arrows at the giant worm.

It roared when the arrows pierced it's skin, it opened it's mouth and begin to spit out acid, sadly the archers couldn't react quick enough.

Erik ran as fast as he could, pulling out a grappling hook and threw it around the worm and begin to yank down on it. Alicia watched and shouted, "Everyone! try to subdue the worm!" Knights grabbed their grappling hooks and threw them around the worm and pulled it down.

It took a few tugs but the worm collaspe and they held the worm down, Olga approached the beast and placed a seal onto it's head placing the it under her control.

The Alliance came to the doors and they burst the doors open and charge into courtyard and engaged the Black Dog remnants.

Aego slashed his blade in different motion, each Black Dog fell to his feet. Erik let out a snarl and grabbed the first Dog and bashed his head into the wall causing his head to splatter.

Inside Hicks watched and clenched his fist, "Damnit!" He shouts.

Alicia dashes and twirled slashing a few of the Mercs and Prim jumps over her cousin and stabbed the next one.

Erik and Aego looked at each other and nodded and stepped inside of the fort.

The twins's boots clicked against the floor and once they enter the room, they were greeted by the remnants of the Black Dogs they held fearful faces and some were still defiant of their fate.

Hicks got off of the throne, "So we meet once a again...where is Kin?" He says, Erik narrowed his eyes "He's dead" He says.

Hicks beared his teeth, "Kill them!" He shouted so the remnant attacked the twins.

"They're surrounding us" "Poor bastards" The twins say.

Aego and Erik attacked the remnants, Erik snarled like a beast and swung his poleaxe at the remnant and Aego slashes his blade into those who advance.

The Twins attacked those who even try to retreat. A few remained and Hicks, The twina rushed towards them and slashed their blades towards them and cut them to pieces, Hicks try to run but Erik dashed towards him and sliced his leg.

"Ahh!" Hicks screamed and watched Aego place his blade onto his stomach. "Say hello to Volt for me" He says and pressed his blade down into the man and yanked his blade out finishing him.

"It's over" Aego says, Erik put his arm around his twin, "Let's go home" Erik said.

The Black Dog Rebellion has ended, any forms of Black Dogs were either rounded up or killed on the spot.

**_Two Years later..._**

Erik cleaned his poleaxe and watched his twin walk so he followed him, the two got onto their horses.

"Sir Erik Sir Aego" The twins turn their head and look at Prim who smiled, "Do come back soon" She says.

The twins smiled and nod, "Okay Aego! let's go find mother!" Erik says and spurs the horse rode off with Aego to find their mother.

Prim held her hands together and smiled brightely, Alicia approached her cousin and hugged from behind, "I hope they come back safe" Alicia says.

Prim giggled and held Alicia's arms, "Knowing them, they always do"

The twins Erik and Aego Blackclaw began their adventure to find their lost mother so their family can finally be complete however that is a story for a another time.

**_Thanks reading this, yes it was short but sweet, I hope you enjoyed this story._**

**_Here's a list of Kuroinu (Normal)_**

**_Thief_**

**_Vigilante_**

**_Why I hate my father_**

**_Noble_**

_**Mad Scientist**_

**_Celestial_**

**_Etc_**

**_and this is the crossover_**

**_Mortal Kombat_**

**_Fallout_**

**_Doom_**

**_Underworld_**

**_Dishonored_**

**_And as always I will see you in the next story Buh bye!_**


End file.
